The One Where Jensen & Misha Hate Each Other, Or Do They?
by Kimisha
Summary: Jensen hates Misha...FACT...and unfortunately Misha Collins and the rest of the SPN cast & crew know it too. Jared is at breaking point, Jensen is in a very angry place with a hatred for his co-star that he can't quite explain and Misha is just trying to get by. Will Misha's first convention start to unravel the mystery behind Jensen's hatred? Slight AU! Cockles fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, i'm back and i present to y'all,**** a brand new, shiny Cockles fic!**

**Please be patient with me on this one, i've written a handful of chapters in the past few months without uploading them all thus far and was going to wait until i'd finished the entire thing before uploading but i'm desperate to know what everyone thinks before i continue with the fic!**

**I will do my very best to update as much as possible but i do have a lot of works in progress right now so please please bear with me!**

**If you don't like Cockles, then turn back now because this is a Jensen/Misha fic! You have been warned.**

**Also apologies in advance because it will be a slow build up and Jensen is a bit of a dick in this particular story *hides*.**

**I felt this would be a good plot line to explore g****iven a handful of people on tumblr seem to think that Jensen hates Misha in reality? Which is a ridiculous notion and my fic is slightly AU for this reason, we know the boys get on great in real life!**

**Just a quick side note to say that in my fic, both Jensen and Misha are very much single so that means no wives and no kids in my story. (I can't write too close to reality and get their real life families involved in my fics cause it's just not how i roll, hence the slight AU nature!) The entire fic is still based around them being actors on SPN etc and picks up during Season 4 filming!**

**Enjoy and please review so i know what y'all think!**

**The One Where Jensen & Misha Hate Each Other…Or Do They?**

Jensen ackles hates Misha Collins.

Fact.

In Misha's eyes the feeling was entirely mutual and had been for the 6 months they had been working together.

When Misha landed the role of Castiel in Supernatural's fourth season, Jensen and Jared were looking forward to getting a new recurring guest star – that was always fun, having a fresh face around the set and yet it didn't turn out that way, not even a little bit.

If you asked him to this very day, Jensen could mouth off a hundred reasons as to why he hates Misha but if you asked him what started it all…Jensen still has no answer for that.

He puts it down to a clash of personalities, from day one he was taken aback by what Jensen calls Misha's 'Smug, self-indulgent attitude'. The two men were completely different; Misha was overly friendly, quirky, completely laid back and in Jensen's eyes just plain weird.

Jensen on the other hand was quieter, took his acting incredibly serious, of course he had his funny moments – mostly screwing around with Jared on set but otherwise he was fairly reserved.

Point is, they're opposites and definitely not a match made in heaven.

Every little thing Misha said or did seemed to annoy Jensen from the get go, that first day on set with his new co-star was so incredibly awkward and tense that even the crew had cringed, yet weirdly the two actors had a chemistry on camera that you definitely couldn't manufacture, it was unique, intense and downright electric. Talk about parallels.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Castiel"_

_Jensen fought back the urge to roll his eyes as Misha's fake gravelly voice filled the set._

_*What the hell is up with the voice, dude doesn't even sound like that*_

"_Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"_

"_I am an angel of the lord."_

_Jensen felt a shiver run up his own spine, despite the annoyance he felt at Misha's fake voice, he didn't know whether to laugh at the guy or cry…because *Seriously who the hell is he kidding with the voice? He won't be able to keep that up*._

Of course Jensen was wrong, Misha was still keeping up the voice and it's clear from fan reactions so far…they loved it; this only fuelled Jensen's dislike for the guy.

Then there was Jared, he had been questioning Jensen's hate for Misha for the past 6 months, he constantly grilled his best friend on why exactly he and his fellow co-star hated each other and Jensen usually brushed Jared off with a murmur of 'I just hate that guy'.

Jared loves Misha.

Fact.

He thinks Misha is hilarious, friendly, kind, outgoing and lots of fun to be around, of course Jensen hates how much his best friend of four years and his co-star of six months are suddenly 'bestest buds'…another reason to add to Jensen's list of reasons to hate Misha Collins.

Then of course there was Misha himself, he held a mutual hate for Jensen.

Fact…

Although that wasn't always the case.

Misha was actually a fan of Jensen's previous to getting the role on Supernatural; he had seen Jensen act since he was a teenager, watching the guy in earlier roles like Dawson's creek or days of our lives and even early episodes of Supernatural. Misha was a fan, he had always thought of Jensen as a great actor and truth be told, Dean was always his favourite Winchester. The idea of finally getting to work alongside this guy was out of this world, Misha couldn't wait to get started alongside Jensen and Jared too of course.

Problem was, it didn't last and once Misha had met Jensen face to face, everything turned sour.

He found the younger actor rude, stand offish and above all else, kind of mean too. Of course, Misha was disappointed and Jensen's clear dislike for him drove Misha up the wall. He had never done a thing wrong to the younger guy and yet here they were mortal enemies.

The hatred felt between the two actors was common knowledge these days, well amongst the cast and crew anyways, the fan base thought they were friends. Jensen hated Misha for a list of reasons, Misha hated Jensen for his attitude problem and his hatred for…well Misha and Jared was close to giving up on both of them, especially after having to step between them during a heated argument on numerous occasions.

It was fair to say, six months down the road and nothing had improved, if anything things had gotten worse. With the show now airing its fourth season as they continue to film, Misha's popularity with the fans was soaring and the tension between Jensen and Misha was at an all-time high.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jensen was late for filming; he had literally rushed through hair and make-up, now practically running through the studios to reach their set for the morning.

He collided heavily with another body as he ran; knocking the guy's iPhone to the floor and Jensen immediately picked it up, handing it back to the dude.

"I'm so sorry man…" Jensen's words died in his throat as his eyes clashed with fierce, extremely familiar blue ones.

"…On second thoughts." Jensen grumbled shoving the phone into Misha's waiting hand.

"Watch where you're going Ackles…" Misha snapped with a glare, tearing the phone from Jensen and checking it over for marks.

"…you could have damaged my phone and I swear to God, you would be paying out for a new one." Misha snarled, meeting Jensen's gaze square on.

"Yeah well, it's perfectly fine and if anyone should watch their step around here _Collins…_It's most definitely _you." _Jensen snapped, his voice lowering to a dangerous level and glaring right back at his co-star.

Misha rolled his eyes and stormed off in the direction of his trailer, Jensen watched him walk away with a confident sway of his hips. The younger actor huffed in distaste before the sound of the director practically yelling Jensen's name from a distance, snapped him out of his glare and he scurried off to the set.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Despite his run in with Misha earlier and running late to set, Jensen was actually having a pretty good day.

They had managed to get a lot of scenes done in one morning; his favourite Mexican stand was in the studio for lunch hour and now they were currently filming some brotherly bonding scenes between Sam and Dean.

As they wrapped on the current scenes, Jensen spotted Misha sporting his full Castiel gear heading onto the set and his good mood was suddenly gone.

"Fucking fantastic." Jensen grumbled, grabbing a bottle of water from the table and taking a rather large gulp, all the while glaring in his co-stars direction.

Jared rolled his eyes, plucking his own bottle of water from the table and glancing between Misha and Jensen as they glared insistently at each other from metres away.

"Seriously, you two stare at each other more than Dean and Cas, get a room." Jared said with a smirk.

Jensen threw Jared an unimpressed, near enough evil look and Jared held his hands up in defence.

"Whatever dude, let's just get this over with." Jensen muttered, taking another long drink and slamming the water bottle down.

They two main stars headed back towards the set and Misha met them somewhere in the middle, with one of the hair and make-up girls fussing over Misha's mop of hair, trying to tame it as best she could.

"Oh I give up; the fan girls love Castiel's sex hair anyways." The girl said with a resigned sigh, strutting away from the three actors.

Jared chuckled and Misha nodded in agreement with the girl, a smile playing on his lips and Jensen found himself wanting to wipe that smug grin from Misha's face…

*If only* Jensen thought to himself, shoving past Misha and deliberately knocking into his shoulder, causing the guy to stumble slightly.

Misha glared at Jensen's retreating back, earning a sympathetic smile and pat on the shoulder from Jared.

"Just ignore him." Jared said with a sigh.

"Hard to do that when he's pushing me around all the time, aren't bullies supposed to be reserved for the school yard or did I miss the memo?" Misha quipped, brushing down a crease in Cas' trench coat sleeve.

Jared snorted, half shrugging his shoulders.

"Dunno what to tell you man, wish I knew what his issue was."

"So do I Jay…so do I." Misha said with a sigh and a small, forced smile.

The boys set up for their latest scene, unfortunately for both Misha and Jensen they had a lot of Dean and Cas moments to film this afternoon, which meant a lot of time spent together.

Jared stood back and watched them film from the side lines, the usual frustration was beginning to show.

Jensen was rolling his eyes and huffing in annoyance at Misha every time he fluffed a line and Misha was throwing Jensen his best Castiel bitch face when he would comment on Misha needing to choose another career path in life.

Aside from Dean and Castiel's dialogue, the only other words uttered between Jensen and Misha, were the usual snide comments and muttered insults.

They were in for another long afternoon of shooting.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a wrap people, go home to your families and enjoy Christmas, back to it in the New Year." Bob Singer yelled across the studio, the crew and cast clapping as they wrapped for Christmas break.

Jared pulled Jensen into a brotherly bear hug, breaking away with a grin and pointing a finger at his co-star.

"Drinks later before we fly back to Texas tomorrow, you best be there Jen" Jared warned with a smirk.

Jensen chuckled and playfully punched Jared on the arm.

"You got it Sasquatch, wouldn't miss it for anything." Jensen responded with a laugh and clapping Jared on the shoulder.

Jared grinned widely and spun around on the balls of his feet, pointing directly at Misha who was about to sneak off back to his trailer.

"You too Collins' you're not getting away that easily, drinks, 8pm, be there"

Misha froze on the spot, his eyes immediately darting over to a now angry looking Jensen and even though the thought of spending 'personal time' with the douchebag made Misha's skin crawl, it was worth it just to see how angry it made Jensen.

So of course, Misha settled for grinning widely in return and nodding at Jared.

"Hell yeah I'm there, shots are on you big guy." Misha hollered loudly with a laugh, high fiving Jared before throwing a triumphant smirk at Jensen and pushing past him roughly.

Jensen cursed under his breath and turned to punch Jared on the arm once more, this time not so playful.

"Ow dude what the…"

"Why the hell did you invite that asshole?" Jensen growled, anger bubbling at the surface knowing he had to spend quality time with this guy…outside of work.

"Look dude, I dunno what the hell your problem is with Misha but he's my friend and I kinda want to hang out with him too before we leave for Christmas break. Just quit being a dick for one night and TRY to get along." Jared pleaded, using Sam's puppy dog eyes for back up.

Surely enough it worked and Jensen rolled his eyes, reluctantly nodding.

"Fine but don't expect us to best friends by the end of the night…in fact don't even expect us to talk, you better be inviting other people too"

Jared let out a tight lipped smile and nodded.

"Of course, yeah I've invited a handful of people…no sweat."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared twiddled his thumbs nervously; Genevieve sat next to him chewing on her lip, Jensen sat next to her taking a rather large gulp of his beer and finally Misha sat next to Jensen, clearly uncomfortable and fidgeting far too much, earning the occasional glare from his co-star.

"Well…this is nice."

"You said other people where coming…" Jensen said firmly, his eyes boring into Jared's with a hint of anger behind them.

"Yep and I told the truth…Gen's here isn't she?" Jared confirmed with a smile, motioning to the girl beside him.

"Gen is kinda wishing she wasn't here right now…it's just a little uncomfortable." She said out loud, referring to herself with a nervous laugh.

"I'm glad you're here Gen" Misha said with a re-assuring smile and trying to make the actress feel a little less uncomfortable.

Genevieve smiled at Misha, with a single nod of her head in appreciation…at least the guy was trying.

"Suck up." Jensen muttered under his breath, accompanied with an amused snort and downing the rest of his beer.

"Jensen you promised." Jared said in a warning tone as Misha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I need another beer." He grumbled, turning on his side to face Misha and waiting expectantly for the other guy to move out of the booth.

Misha frowned at Jensen and tilted his head in a very Cas like manner, waiting to hear those magic words.

"Are you gonna move out of my way sometime tonight or…" Jensen snapped, waving his hand in the air in frustration.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to move? I must have missed you asking me to politely let you out of the booth." Misha said with a smirk, his voice laced with sarcasm and Jared couldn't help but suppress a laugh.

"Of course…would you kindly move your fucking ass out of the fucking booth so I can get myself another fucking beer…please?" Jensen smiled politely, his voice an octave higher and mockingly posh.

Misha glared at his co-star before sliding out of the booth, standing up next to the table and refusing to move as Jensen struggled to get past him, eventually pushing against Misha's chest harshly with his arm and forcing his way past with a growl.

"Since I'm up, just gonna head to the bathroom." Misha mumbled, strolling off towards the Men's bathroom and leaving Gen with Jared.

"Wow, well this is fun." She mumbled sarcastically, wringing her joined hands together and making a popping sound with her lips.

"Sorry, I thought that maybe if I could get them to spend some time together outside of work…bit of alcohol thrown in to loosen them up…just maybe they would get along for the night." Jared said with a defeated sigh and letting his head fall against the table in frustration.

"At least you're trying, more than can be said for them. Guess you just gotta face facts, those two are just not destined to get along." Gen said calmly, rubbing Jared's back in comfort.

Jared lifted his head and offered a smile to Genevieve, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yep I know you're right...well if they can't be bothered trying, then why waste a good night huh? Wanna get out of here? Leave them to their own misery?" Jared asked with a wide smile.

"That's the best plan you have ever had, let's go." Gen grinned, pushing on Jared's arm for him to escape the booth.

Jared would be seeing Jensen at the airport tomorrow anyways and he would call Misha to apologise later. Without a second glance back to the bar, Jared and Gen made a hasty retreat.

Misha came back to the table moments later and looked in confusion at the empty booth, before sliding back in and waiting patiently.

Jensen stumbled back over to the booth and stopped in his tracks as he reached the table, finding only his worst enemy now sat there.

"Where the fuck did they go?"

"I believe we have been ditched." Misha said in a very Castiel like tone and his face remaining blank, simply staring down at his joined hands which rested on the sticky table.

Jensen gritted his teeth and made a promise to himself to make sure Jared paid for this tomorrow.

He reluctantly slid back into the booth opposite Misha, now keeping as much distance between them as possible.

"Surprised you're still here, figured you would bolt straight away." Misha said curiously, eyes meeting with Jensen's across the table.

"Yeah well…I just got a beer in, be a shame to waste it…" Jensen muttered, taking a sip of his drink and absently picking at the label on the bottle.

"…besides I don't see why I should be the one to leave, if you wanna go so badly…you know where the door is."

Misha sighed heavily and grimaced at Jensen's words, standing up abruptly. He leant across the table, hands landing flat against the surface and so close to Jensen's face that Castiel would have been proud.

"You really are a dick." Misha snarled and his lips curled back in anger.

He watched Jensen's eyes widen at the close proximity and anger suddenly clouding behind his eyes at Misha's words.

Misha pushed off the table and made for the exit, only to have someone grab his elbow as he reached the door.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, where do you get off calling me a dick…if anyone's a dick around here Collins' it's you." Jensen growled, his hand like a vice where it was locked onto Misha's elbow.

Misha shook off Jensen's grip and pushed his shoulders roughly, causing a tipsy Jensen to stumble back in surprise.

"Fuck you asshole, I fucking hate you." Misha said firmly, his tone lowering to a Castiel level that made Jensen shudder.

"Yeah well the feelings mutual." Jensen snarled back, straightening himself up and locking eyes with Misha, a fierce hatred hidden behind both of their glares.

Misha snorted a humourless laugh and stepped backwards towards the exit, holding his arms out to the side.

"Merry Christmas dickhead, see you on the flip side." Misha teased sarcastically, before turning and storming out of the bar.

Jensen smirked, his eyes still focused on the door as Misha exited the bar.

"I'm counting on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas break went far too fast for Jensen's liking and he suddenly found himself away from the comforts of home, back in the studios to continue filming their fourth season of Supernatural.

Jared noticed Jensen approaching the set and carefully, ever so slowly started creeping his way over to his co-star.

The last time the boys had seen each other was at the airport before they left for Christmas break and fair to say Jensen was less than impressed, he had given Jared an ear bashing and a few hard punches to the arm in response to his best friend abandoning him with Misha.

Thankfully Jensen had seemingly calmed down over the break and greeted Jared with their usual brotherly style hug.

"All is forgiven then?" Jared said with a laugh, embracing his best friend with a pat on the back and pulling back.

"Just about, but you ever pull a stunt like that again and I'm disowning you, got it?" Jensen warned, pointing a finger at Jared.

"Got it, got it. So how was family time?" Jared asked as they walked side by side to the make-up trailer.

"Yeah good…Mom and Dad are doing well; the bro and the sis are good too. How about your lot, all ok?"

"Yeah everyone's good…I umm actually came home a little early, spent some time with Gen." Jared said, smiling shyly like a school boy with a major crush.

Jensen smiled widely and playfully nudged Jared.

"Oh yeah, things are going well with her huh? She's a good girl, I'm happy for you man." Jensen said proudly and chuckled when Jared blushed.

"Yeah she's pretty damn awesome, I'm a lucky guy."

Jensen nodded in agreement, internally hoping to find someone he could settle down with soon, the family life definitely appealed to him.

"So…"

He said loudly, clapping his hands together and turning to face Jared as they stopped outside the make-up trailer.

"…what's on the agenda today?"

"Some scenes with Jim to shoot this morning, I have some solo scenes and some scenes with Gen this afternoon, also some to shoot with just us." Jared rambled through the days plans, counting down the minutes in his head until he got to see Gen.

"No Cas stuff today right?" Jensen confirmed with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope nothing with Cas for another week or so I think."

"Thank fuck for that."

Jared rolled his eyes dramatically as they entered the make-up trailer and greeted the girls, before lazily sliding into the reclining seats.

"Dude, would you just give it a rest already. This whole 'Misha is the anti-Christ' crap is getting old…you are grown men for God's sake…so just grow a pair." Jared cried out dramatically and causing Megan the make-up girl to chuckle at his direct approach.

"Look you just don't understand…" Jensen sighed, as Mandy started to work on his make-up.

"Damn right I don't and neither does anyone else. Misha has a heart of gold, he's hilarious, fun to be around and a really cool, open minded kinda guy…I just don't see why you dislike him so much."

"I just don't like the guy, I find him smarmy, smug, self-indulgent, egotistical and the attitude you like to call 'quirky' I just find weird, ok? If you don't like someone Jay…you don't like them, end of…besides he doesn't like me either."

Jared sighed, finally holding his hands up defensively and shrugging his large shoulders.

"Fine…whatever, but I DO like the guy and I want us to be friends. When he comes up to Van to film, he's stuck in a hotel room alone and I don't like the idea of that, he deserves a friend to drag him out places and have fun. If you're not willing to step up to that, then I am…the guy just wanted to join our show and make some friends, you have never had issues with any other co-stars…it's usually so friendly on our show but with you and Misha…it's just…I dunno 'tense' and I don't like it. He will NOT feel like an outsider, so whether you like it or not…your best friend…right here…me…hello…I have a new buddy, so deal." Jared ranted and collapsed in the chair, slumping his shoulders.

Jensen nodded reluctantly but kept silent.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Almost a week later, Misha had checked into his usual hotel in Vancouver having arrived just over an hour ago and was currently unpacking his suitcase.

His schedule was due to run for the next three weeks, there was a major Castiel episode approaching and he was down for a lot of scenes. Misha couldn't help but feel excited at his character getting an episode that covered his back story or should he say the vessel's backstory.

Misha was growing increasingly popular with the fandom since season four started airing in the states, people were taking Castiel into their hearts so freely and it was a huge achievement for a 'guest star' given he was convinced Cas would only last for a handful of episodes. But people actually liked him and wanted him to stay, fair to say this was boding well for his future on the show and potentially a recurring role in Season five too.

Of course the only downside was his rather twisted professional relationship with one Mr Jensen Ackles, they just couldn't get along and while it started out as one sided from Jensen, Misha had swiftly been pulled into his co-stars 'games' and there was now a mutual dislike from both sides.

Misha knew the cast and crew were sick of their fighting but they were also extremely pleased with the fact Dean and Cas' relationship worked so brilliantly on screen and despite the real life drama, Jensen and Misha had on screen chemistry.

This was the role of a lifetime for Misha, he had finally landed his dream job and he was intent on keeping it, regardless of who tried to get in his way.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha fixed Cas' trench coat, wiping it down with his hands and brushing at the creases. He looked up towards the trailer door in front of him and rolled his eyes, before reluctantly raising his hand to knock on the door.

Jensen answered in record time, dressed head to toe in his Dean Outfit and ready to film. The grin fell from his face when he looked down to see Misha at his door and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Eric asked me to swing by and get you on the way to set." Misha muttered, starting to walk off before Jensen even got down the steps of his trailer.

Misha strode off at a fast pace and Jensen huffed in amusement, before closing his door and running to catch up.

He stayed behind Misha, not walking by his side and simply strolling lazily kicking at stones on the ground as they headed towards the set. Jensen found his eyes lingering on the back of Misha's head, his gaze taking in the dark mop of 'bed hair' that rested on top before trailing his eyes down the length of the trench coat and frowning at the amount of creasing on the material.

Jensen absently kicked a stone a little too hard and it rolled under Misha's foot as he walked, causing him to trip slightly. He held back a laugh, ducking his head and snickering quietly to himself as Misha glared back over his shoulder.

Once they reached the set, filming got underway without further problems and the crew noted the 'tension' was still there, so much for New Year, new start.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Filming had been frustrating for the most part; Misha and Jensen were currently shooting a Castiel & Dean only scene, where personal space was a definite factor meaning they had to get up close and personal with each other.

This was the fifth take; Jared had been messing with both of them from the side lines for about half an hour now, trying his best to shake the tension by making them both laugh. Misha was cracking up as Jared prodded at him with a broom handle and Jensen held back his own laughter, because despite his dislike for the guy…Misha had an infectious laugh once he got going.

Jared tried to mess with Jensen too, but the actor was used to his on screen brother by now and managed to keep a straight face.

Misha and Jensen were close, really close and staring into each other's eyes, that was the moment Jared decided to prod Misha once more, causing him to burst into laughter right in front of Jensen.

A large infectious smile spread across Misha's face at the tickling from Jared and Jensen smirked in response, the goofy smile right in front of him was playing with his feelings. He badly wanted to keep a straight face and not enjoy himself with Misha but he couldn't supress the smirk that spread across his own lips.

For the first time…ever, Jensen actually laughed along and smiled with Misha as Jared taunted him, he couldn't hold it in any longer. The laughter started to die down and Misha met Jensen's eyes for a moment as their wide smiles slowly dropped into small, much calmer ones. Suddenly it dawned on them, realisation hit them hard as they remembered they weren't supposed to do this…they were supposed to despise each other and almost as quick as that entered their minds, both smiles completely dropped off their faces and they coughed awkwardly before sending a final glare in the other's direction.

Jared watched the little exchange and his proud, triumphant grin turned into a sad pout.

The rest of the day passed quickly and with a lot fewer laughs, Jensen kept a stern face as Jared laughed playfully with Misha during breaks.

Truth was, Jensen couldn't wait to get home and away from the set, away from Misha.

They finished up for the day and Jensen walked with Jared towards the parking lot of the studio. The sound of running footsteps behind them caused both men to spin around and see a smiling Misha heading towards them; Jensen frowned in confusion as Misha came to a stop.

"Guess what?" Misha asked happily, his smile aimed at Jared and ignoring Jensen.

"What is it Misha?" Jared asked curiously.

"Yeah spit it out Collins' some of us wanna go home." Jensen mumbled, kicking at the stones on the floor.

"Fuck you Ackles, I'm talking to Jared." Misha muttered in response and threw a heated glare in his co-stars direction, hearing Jensen scoff loudly in reply.

"I've just been invited to my first Supernatural convention next month." Misha beamed happily and watched the maniacal grin spread across Jared's face.

"Oh my God that is so awesome dude, we're gonna have a blast…you're gonna love the fans as much as they love you…oh dude this will be amazing." Jared cried out happily, grabbing Misha's shoulders in enthusiasm.

"Yeah fucking fantastic, a whole weekend away with adorable little you." Jensen spat out sarcastically.

Both Misha and Jared frowned at their co-star, before Misha hummed in reply and nodded with a tight lipped smile on his face.

"Well I am pretty adorable, shame this adorable guy has to spend his weekend with a stuck up A-hole…but you know what, I'll survive." Misha spat back with as much venom and a tight, sarcastic smile on his face.

Jared coughed awkwardly and started stepping backwards.

"Well I guess that's me…see you guys tomorrow." He rushed out quickly before darting away.

Jensen and Misha's eyes met for a final time as they glared at one another, before Misha scoffed in amusement and turned to run back towards his trailer.

"Well ain't that just the cherry on top." Jensen growled to himself, kicking a large stone across the parking lot and finally making his way towards the safety of his car.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright let's get this show on the road" Jensen said happily, clapping his hands together.

Jared hovered at the end of the check in desk at VC airport, shuffling his feet and nervously clinging onto the handle of his suitcase.

"Umm we should wait a few minutes to check in." Jared muttered, taking a sudden interest in the floor.

Jensen raised an eyebrow at his friend's behaviour and headed back towards him.

"Look man, we have a 6 hour flight ahead of us, not to mention a 3 day convention full of screaming fangirls to handle this weekend and I kinda wanna get us all checked in so we have time to chill before the flight…what's with the delay dude?" Jensen asked curiously.

Jared cleared his throat uncomfortably and refused to meet Jensen's eye.

"Mmm hmm, I hear ya buddy…it's just…I've been told we have to wait for someone."

"Who? I thought Cliff was flying out tomorrow…who the hell else would be flying with…"

Jensen hit realisation before Jared could even answer and he twisted his lips into a cruel smile, grimacing at the mere thought.

"…It's Misha isn't it? They booked that douchebag onto the same flight as us, didn't they?" Jensen raised his voice, kicking his suitcase in anger.

"Ok look…I MAY have suggested that he fly with us..." Jared said quickly, holding his hands up in defence against a now angry looking Jensen.

"What the hell man!?"

"I'm sorry alright but it's the guys' first con and I thought he'd feel better going with people he knew…besides we already discussed this, I'm his friend so suck it up." Jared finished with determination.

Jensen grinded his teeth together and rolled his eyes dramatically, before storming away from Jared like a spoilt brat, opting to sit on his suitcase as far away as possible.

Minutes later Misha rushed through the airport doors, his suitcase dragging behind him and he immediately spotted Jared towering above people, waving happily.

Misha grinned in return and made his way over to his co-star.

"Sorry running a little late…not that I care but where is Jensen?" Misha asked curiously.

"Currently sulking like a child over there, since I told him you were coming with us." Jared said in amusement.

"Ouch, you didn't think to tell him sooner?" Misha grimaced, catching sight of a pissed of Jensen Ackles sitting on his suitcase…ah what's new?

"Like you care" Jared responded with a snort, motioning for Jensen to join them and check in.

"Really…really don't…just keep him away from me." Misha concluded, brushing ahead of Jared to check in as Jensen approached and not even bothering to spare his co-star a glance.

"Nice, real nice…we wait for him and he pushes in front to check in first…asshole." Jensen mutters angrily, glaring at the back of Misha's head.

Misha could hear the little exchange, snickering in amusement at managing to piss of Jensen some more and rolled his eyes dramatically.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next couple of hours before they boarded the plane were definitely not as relaxed as Jensen was hoping for.

Jared played piggy in the middle while Jensen and Misha had what he would deem as the longest and most epic glaring competition the world has ever seen.

And yet neither of them had uttered a single word to one another since arriving at the airport.

"You know I think I liked you two better when you were arguing" Jared commented, looking between the two and being blissfully ignored.

Misha sighed, fed up at the constant glare coming from Jensen and stood up, announcing he was going to browse the airport duty free store.

Jared sighed as the tension was lifted and Jensen simply watched as Misha retreated to the store, before turning to Jared with a smile.

"Thank God, oh and by the way…I am NOT sitting next to him on that plane for six hours." Jensen protested, pointing a warning finger at Jared.

"Oh sure…I'll take the seat in the middle cause you know how much I looooove playing the brick wall between you two." Jared retorted sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

Jensen huffed in amusement, flipping through his trashy magazine and making small talk with Jared until Misha returned.

Of course, things fell silent after that.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The three boys made their way down the aisle and Jared spotted their three seats together by the window and he grinned widely.

"I CALL THE WINDOW SEAT" Jared yelled loudly, making the woman in front of him jump almost a foot in the air.

Misha laughed at Jared's outburst before it dawned on him that it would mean sitting next to Jensen and his smile immediately fell.

"What the hell man, you said…" Jensen protested angrily as Jared settled into the window seat with a grin.

Truth was Jared was sick of playing piggy in the middle and he certainly wasn't gonna do it for six hours straight, with no escape. They were grown men; they can just deal with it.

"Ah sorry Jensen, I really like the window seat…here buddy, you sit next to me" Jared said happily patting the middle seat.

Jensen glared at Jared and he winced for a moment, because man, if looks could kill…Jared would be slumped over, dead in his window seat by now.

Misha watched as Jensen grumbled, throwing his duffel bag into the overhead with more force than needed and flopping down into the seat beside Jared, smacking his friend across the head for good measure.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Misha muttered, putting his bag overhead and sitting in the aisle seat beside his pissed off co-star.

Jensen kept his glare straight ahead, refusing to look at either Jared or Misha and sighing loudly as Misha fell not so gracefully into the seat beside him, their elbows momentarily brushing together before Jensen snatched his arm away and folded them across his chest. Misha rolled his eyes at the movement and started to dig out the emergency leaflet for something to read until they were due for take-off.

Jared rolled his eyes at the scene beside him, watching as Misha pretended to be engrossed in the emergency leaflet and Jensen huffed beside him like a petulant child, arms folded tightly across his chest.

"It's gonna be a looooong flight" Jared muttered with a sigh, letting his head fall back against the airplane seat and hoping sleep would overcome him sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared had given up with trying making conversation with either Jensen or Misha, it was too hard. The awkward tension and silence was thick in the air, so exactly 1 hour into the flight Jared had pulled out his book and gotten lost in the words, blocking out the tension waves flowing from the seats beside him.

Exactly 45 minutes after Jared had pulled out his book…the silence was finally broken.

"I need to pee"

Jared turned his head to see Jensen's face centimetres from his own and jumped slightly at the closeness.

"What?" Jared asked in confusion, shaking his head.

"I need to pee" Jensen muttered quietly for a second time.

Jared raised his eyebrow and pointed to the window on his right.

"You do know you can't pee from an airplane window…"

Jensen rolled his eyes in frustration and created some distance between them.

"…why are you telling me, the bathrooms the other way." Jared said loudly, earning a glare from Jensen.

At this point Misha had just removed his headphones and started to eavesdrop on their conversation, sat in amusement as he figured Jensen really needed to go to the bathroom and seemingly had far too much pride to ask Misha to move. This only fuelled Misha's amusement and he continued to stare at the TV screen ahead of him with a faint smirk, pushing his headphones back into both ears.

Jensen motioned to Misha with his head, his eyes wide and hopeful that Jared would understand where he's coming from.

"Oh you have to be kidding me; you're not a child Jensen just ask him to move."

"Would you keep it down…he's not gonna move though is he…that's the point!" Jensen responded with an angry whisper.

"Well I'm not asking for you, suck it up Jensen…maybe if you want him to move, you could try being a little nicer to the guy. I'm sorry dude but you have made your own bed…now you gotta lie in it." Jared said with a mocking smile, before turning his back on Jensen and continuing to read his book.

Jensen huffed in response and sat back in his seat, sparing a glance to the man on the other side of him and noticing Misha was engrossed in watching an episode of 'How I met your mother' on the small TV screen. He sighed loudly, willing himself to think of anything else other than needing to pee, he could hold it right? Jensen glanced down at his watch noting they had 4 hours and 15 minutes left of their flight and cursed under his breath.

He stared hard at the gap between Misha's knees and the seat in front of him, Jensen's head trying it's best to work out if he could just slip through the gap without having to speak or ask Misha anything. After deciding that wouldn't work, he seriously considered just jumping over his co-star into the narrow aisle but thought better of it when he realised that the poor guy in the next aisle along might end up with a lap full of Jensen Ackles.

After 5 mintues of brainstorming in his head and the overwhelming urge to pee getting stronger by the second, Jensen decided to swallow his pride and finally speak to Misha.

He stood up as best he could in the narrow gap, in the hope Misha would get the hint and move out of his way, but his co-star continued to stare straight ahead at the TV screen, headphones intact. Jensen rolled his eyes dramatically and cleared his throat loudly.

"I ummm…I need the bathroom, let me out." Jensen grumbled, his voice tight and low.

Misha heard the grumbled request over the low volume in his headphones and tried his best not to smirk at how long it's actually taken Jensen to work up the balls to ask, but naturally Misha fought back a laugh and pretended not to hear his co-star.

Jensen bit his lip in frustration, sighing heavily and rolling his eyes, this time choosing to nudge Misha's shoulder hard to get his attention.

His co-star jolted slightly from the push and looked up to glare at Jensen, removing his headphones and staring up at him in a very Castiel like manner, which quite frankly sent shivers up Jensen's spine…how the hell could he do that?

"Can I help you with something?" Misha asked firmly, a curious yet annoyed expression on his face.

"Yeah I need to pee…so you know…move." Jensen said firmly, raising his eyebrows to challenge Misha.

Misha's lips set into a thin line, clearly unimpressed with Jensen's request and lack of manners, he shook his head slowly before speaking.

"Yeah…I don't think so." He said quickly, about to return the headphones to their place on his ears before Jensen's hand landed on his wrist and pulled it away abruptly.

"Hey!" Misha protested as the headphones dropped to the floor.

"What do you mean 'I don't think so'…freakin move out of the way, I need to go the bathroom" Jensen said loudly in anger, his nostrils flaring slightly at Misha's attitude.

Jared was now paying attention, eyes raising from his book and watching the little exchange beside him getting louder and hoping silently that it wasn't about to break out into a physical fight…it hadn't happened before but there's a first time for everything.

"I'm sorry but you seem to have left your manners back home…assuming you ever had any." Misha shot back, a smirk now intact across his face, a smirk that Jensen really wanted to wipe from the face below him.

"Of course I have manners; they just seem to dissolve when it comes to you." Jensen shot back and watching as Misha's eyebrows raised high but he didn't respond, simply continuing to stare up at Jensen…waiting.

Jensen shuffled on his feet, looking back over his shoulder to Jared and glancing down at him with a face that read 'I told you so'. Jared simply shrugged and Jensen turned back to Misha, glaring down at his smug expression, his arms now folded defiantly across his chest and clearly waiting for a more polite request.

"Waiting…" Misha drawled out, tapping his watch impatiently.

Jensen gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, plastering on a clearly fake smile.

"Oh Misha would you do me the honour of moving the fuck out of the way PLEASE so I can relieve myself and return to my seat without bother…thank you." Jensen said mockingly and watching as Misha's smirk fell from his face with immediate effect.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Ackles." Misha said through gritted teeth, determined not to move.

"Oh for fucks sake, what the hell do you want from me…you know what…fuck this." Jensen rambled angrily, surging forward and trying to throw one leg over Misha who let out an unmanly squeak as Jensen only narrowly avoided kneeing him in the balls.

Instead Jensen got tangled up in headphones wire and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Jared who stood him back up straight. Misha glared at his co-star and Jensen was now bright red with his failed attempt obvious to not only the guy he despised but to Jared and everyone in the next aisle along who were now watching in amusement.

"What the fuck Jensen" Misha yelled up at him, pulling the tangled wire from the socket and letting it fall to the floor with the headphones.

"You won't let me past…" Jensen responded, his arms now flailing in frustration.

"ENOUGH…I've had enough of you both…for God's sake you're causing a scene! Both of you quit acting like children…and for the love of God would you let him get out so he can pee…you're both driving me insane." Jared whispered angrily, glaring at both of his co-stars with determination in his stare.

Both men ducked their heads in embarrassment and Misha unbuckled his belt and stepped out into the aisle to let Jensen out, who quickly muttered a thank you and rushed to the bathroom towards the back of the plane.

It wasn't too long before Jensen returned and Misha without question stood up to let him back to his seat, but no words were exchanged and they fell back into awkward silence for the next two hours of their flight.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared glanced down at his watch, noting they only had 1 hour left in the flight and sighed in relief.

After their little spat earlier, Jensen and Misha had fallen back into silence, Misha returning to watching the TV and Jensen seemingly following his example and doing the same. Jared looked over to his co-stars noticing they had both since removed their headphones and had fallen asleep where they sat.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" The air hostess spoke loudly, breaking Jared's silence and he immediately motioned to the guys beside him, hoping she would get the hint and lower her voice.

"Sorry I just think they really need to sleep, I'm good thanks, no drink for me." Jared whispered, gracing her with an apologetic smile.

She smiled in return and understanding, before nodding her head and continuing down the aisle.

Jared winced as he watched Jensen shuffle in his sleep, his head lulling to one side and falling to rest on Misha's shoulder. Jared's hand immediately shot to his mouth to cover up to snort of laughter that threatened to burst out at the sight.

Misha must have felt the movement and shuffled his body, his head falling to rest against Jensen's and they ended up in a weird, overly friendly sleepy embrace.

Jared laughed silently, immediately making a grab for his phone not wanting to miss this opportunity and checked it was on plane mode before standing up, leaning over the two.

Before he could snap the photo, he noticed that he could really improve the picture before him and glanced around the other aisle to check nobody was watching, before lightly picking up Jensen's hand and dropping it onto Misha's knee, picking up Misha's hand in return and leaving it to rest over Jensen's.

He quickly snapped a photo of his co-stars in an embrace. Jared flopped back into his seat, laughing loudly and watching as both guys jerked awake at the noise, taking a moment to realise who they were snuggled against.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauties, not long until we land" Jared said loudly, amusement lacing his voice.

Realisation set upon them both at the same time and Jensen lifted his head only to be met with wide, bright blue eyes. Misha jumped backwards snatching his hand away from Jensen and watching in sleepy confusion as Jensen scrambled to get as far away as possible, both of them bright red with embarrassment and glaring at Jared who was now howling with laughter.

"You two looked so cute, I didn't have the heart to wake you up" Jared breathed out between broken laughter.

"Whatever" Jensen mumbled, making sure there was plenty of distance between himself and Misha, refusing to look at the other man.

As predicted the rest of their flight was yet again silent.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Once the boys landed, they were met by a driver who took all three of them to his car and motioned for them to get inside once their cases were safely in the back. Jared put himself between Jensen and Misha, not wanting to embarrass them further.

They checked into their hotel for the weekend, Jensen not being able to contain his annoyance when he realised he had the room next to Misha's and with a joining door in the middle too, with Jared's room placed opposite them both…much to his delight.

Jensen was in the worst mood possible, throwing his case into the room before pushing past Jared and declaring they needed to head downstairs for a meeting with the convention organisers.

"Yeah I know, we just need to grab Misha…one sec…" Jared said, rushing over to Misha's door and knocking, glancing down to Jensen who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I know I know, just let me go the bathroom and get sorted." Misha said hurriedly as he answered the door to Jared.

Jensen overheard Misha's words and threw his hands up in frustration and muttered something about meeting them down there before stalking off towards the elevators.

Jared shook his head and stepped into Misha's room, closing the door behind him and watching his co-star rush around the room looking for something.

"Dude could you try and find my phone I just threw it down somewhere, I just need to use the bathroom." Misha said quickly, before pushing lightly past Jared and closing the bathroom door behind him.

Jared sighed, glancing around noticing the iPhone on the floor next to the bed and picked it up.

"Do you think I have time for a quick shower?" Misha yelled through the bathroom door and Jared glanced at his watch.

"You're a pain in the ass dude; we don't have long…so make it quick."

"Got it, I'll be like 5 minutes."

Jared settled on the end of the double bed, absently playing with Misha's phone, unlocking the screen and locking it again and again, before he was hit with an idea.

A mischievous grin spread across his face and he whipped out his own phone, quickly sending the photo of Misha and Jensen he took on the plane to Misha's phone. He hoped and prayed that Misha would already have his twitter logged in, pressing the bird icon and waiting for it to load.

"Come on…come on…" Jared chanted quietly.

When the twitter app loaded, a slow grin broke onto Jared's face as he noticed Misha was logged in.

"…jackpot! Silly..silly man." Jared laughed, quickly typing a tweet as Misha before deleting the photo from Misha's phone, closing down twitter and locking it again.

Moments later Misha emerged from the bathroom refreshed and ready to go.

"Sorted, I feel a little more human now…ready?" Misha asked with a smile, quickly throwing on a new t-shirt. Jared nodded in response, motioning for Misha to go ahead.

It's fair to say Jared struggled to contain his smile throughout their meeting, earning a confused look from Jensen and when Misha asked what he was so pleased about…

"I'm just really glad to be here with you guys" Jared responded, patting his co-stars on the back.

At this point even Jensen and Misha exchanged suspicious glances with each other, shaking their heads and following Jared back up to the floor of their hotel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared heard an abrupt knocking on his door later that day and was half expecting to find Misha on the other side but relieved to find Jensen instead…but he didn't look happy.

"Have you seen this schedule for tomorrow dude? They're giving us a panel together!" Jensen ranted, shoving the piece of paper at Jared.

"We always have panels together…"

"Not us dumbass…me and Misha…together on stage for a whole 45 fucking minutes." Jensen complained, flopping backwards on Jared's bed and groaning into his hands.

Jared glanced over the schedule, noticing it was actually an hour long panel not 45 minutes but he decided not to add fuel to the fire that was already burning away.

"Oh it won't be that bad, it's probably because Castiel and Dean are so popular together…him being the angel that raised Dean and they have this friendship going on…don't sweat it, you'll be fine." Jared concluded, throwing the piece of paper onto Jensen's chest.

"That's not the point…I get why they have done it but they're gonna know by the end of it that I really fucking hate that guy."

"Then act…it's both of your jobs, you're actors. Just act your way through the panel…nobody's saying you have to greet each other with hugs or even laughter, just be civil and answer questions, they'll be about the show anyways." Jared said with a shrug, pushing at Jensen until he rose from his bed.

He sighed heavily, rolling off the bed and standing up; taking another look down at the schedule…he could do this…maybe.

"Fine…I'll try…I'll be civil I guess…for the sake of the fans...act my way through it…ah man" Jensen said with a resigned sigh and stomped out of Jared's room.

"Good boy!" Jared called out after him before the door slammed shut.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen grumbled, padding his way to Jared's hotel room door and giving it three firm knocks.

"Morning dude, I'm nearly ready to go…" Jared said immediately as he opened the door to his friend, buttoning up his plaid shirt and heading back into the room, calling back to Jensen who remained in the doorway.

"…Can you just knock for Misha and see if he's ready?" Jared suggested, sitting on the end of his bed and putting on his shoes.

Jared noted the lack of response and risked a glance over at Jensen who was now inside the hotel room and leaning against the wall. Jared caught him rolling his eyes, arms crossed across his chest and a look on his face that clearly read 'Not-freakin-likely-I don't-give-a-shit'.

"DUDE, one thing I ask…I thought you were gonna try to be civil with Misha today?"

"Actually I said I'll TRY to be civil in front of the fans…since we're not downstairs and the con hasn't started yet, it isn't up for discussion." Jensen said calmly, throwing a cocky smirk in Jared's direction.

Jared gave Jensen his best Sam bitch face and sighed heavily, finishing tying his shoe lace before standing abruptly and pocketing his cell phone, grabbing the hotel key and proceeding to push past Jensen, heading out of his hotel room.

"You know what, don't do me any favours Jen…I'll knock for Misha shall I?"

Jensen snorted in annoyance, storming into the corridor after Jared and slamming the hotel room door shut behind him, striding off towards the elevators with a shake of his head.

"Do what you want, I don't care…see you at breakfast." Jensen muttered, leaving a pissed off Jared standing in the corridor alone.

He watched his co-star storm off with a roll of his eyes and turned to knock on Misha's door, only to notice it was already open with an equally pissed off looking Misha stood in the doorway.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Jared asked with caution, noting the look of fury on his friend's face.

Misha pulled out his cell phone and presented Jared with the all too familiar photograph he had taken of Misha and Jensen from the airplane journey.

"Care to explain this? And how the hell it ended up on my twitter page?" Misha said through gritted teeth.

Jared gulped loudly, shooting Misha his best puppy dog eyes and a sheepish grin.

"Really funny story dude…you're so gonna laugh when I tell you all about it." Jared rushed out, nervous laughter lacing his voice.

Misha glared at his friend, no laughter evident on his face and that's when Jared knew he was in deep shit.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Fuckin 40,000 re-tweets Jared." Misha exclaimed, throwing another glare at Jared as the exited the elevator into the hotel lobby.

"I know, I already said I'm sorry…dude it was just a joke, something to lighten the mood. You and Jensen do nothing but argue and it sucks for me too ya know!" Jared tried to explain with an exasperated sigh.

"Lighten the mood? Are you fucking kidding me Jay! The fandom is going NUTS on my twitter, when Jensen finds out about this he is going to lose his shit and it's going to make things ten times worse than they already are, so congrats!"

Jared stopped walking, causing Misha to stop beside him shaking his head furiously and rubbing his temple to ease the onset of a headache.

"Wait, what? Why does Jensen have to find out about this?" Jared asked in a fluster, his mind suddenly dwelling on Jensen's possible reaction to this entire 'joke' and the fact Jared may not live to see 30 years old once his onscreen brother finds out.

"You really think the fans are gonna keep quiet about this today? That they're NOT gonna bring it up in mine and Jensen's panel later this afternoon? Do you know this fandom at all!? This is my first convention, my first in person interaction with fans and even I am aware this whole thing is not going to just slip through the net, they're not going to let this go." Misha explained, his eyebrows rising to the heavens to get the message through to his co-star.

Jared swiped a hand across his face and took a deep breath.

"Shit."

"That doesn't begin to cover the epic amount of trouble you're gonna be in with Jensen once this gets out and you think my reaction is bad. I guess the only upside is for once…he can't blame me for this." Misha resigns with a sigh, heading towards the small breakfast room reserved for con guests and leaving Jared to trail behind, feeling as though he's about to attend his last supper.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared and Misha joined Jensen at the breakfast table, much to Jensen's annoyance as he continued to eat his toast and they all ate in silence for the next ten minutes, nobody at the table willing to make small talk with each other.

Thankfully for Jared, Misha hadn't mentioned the twitter incident and it delayed his death penalty for a little longer, part of him hoping Misha would be wrong and the whole thing would just pass through without being brought up at the panels.

Not likely but a guy can hope, right?

Misha dropped his spoon a little too loudly on top of the table, breaking the silence and causing Jensen to glare in his direction, Misha rolled his eyes at the treatment and purposely made a point of picking the spoon up again, dropping it loudly into the ceramic cereal bowl with a clank, a satisfied smirk on his face when he seen Jensen jump slightly from the corner of his eye.

"Seriously?" Jensen exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air and returning his glare.

"Yeah seriously, you seem to have a problem every fucking time I do the slightest little thing…I can't even breathe without you glaring at me these days and you know what, I'm sick of it." Misha growled through his teeth with a cold smirk aimed at his co-star.

"OK ENOUGH" Jared cried out, pushing his chair out and standing abruptly.

Both Misha and Jensen froze, looking up at Jared towering over their table with a look of frustration written all over his face, Jared's little outburst also drawing the attention from a couple of other tables nearby.

"I am seriously done, whatever this shit is between you both you need to realise it's not just affecting you guys, it's affecting me too and the rest of the cast, the guest stars, the crew…just everyone and you know what? We're all sick of your shit, so sort it out cause we have fans to meet today and the last thing we want to do is drag them into your crap as well."

Jared ranted at his friends before heading out of the breakfast room with a childlike stomp, leaving a stunned Jensen and Misha in his wake.

"Alright shows over" Jensen snapped at the nearby tables, causing them to avert their eyes from the situation quickly.

"He's right." Misha muttered, his now soft eyes trained on Jensen and a guilty look plastered across his face.

"Whatever, I say we just try and survive this weekend with as little damage as possible." Jensen mumbled in return, rising from his chair and swiping his cell phone from the table.

"You just heard what he said right? We're making everyone's lives a living hell…am I really so bad that we can't just get along, maybe if we just try to-…" Misha suggested meekly, trying his best to put 'their shit' aside and make amends despite his dislike for the guy, because truth be told he was fed up too.

"Look…I don't like you, I've never liked you and I'm not about to let that change because Jared feels a little uncomfortable. I respect the fans and I'm not gonna put them through this too, so I'll be civil in front of a crowd but once this weekend is over don't expect any niceties. We will NEVER be friends, you got that?" Jensen stated firmly, staring down directly into Misha's eyes to get the message across.

Misha shook his head in disbelief and stared right back at Jensen.

"Loud and clear"

Jensen nodded in response to his co-star's short hand answer, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room, leaving Misha to finish his breakfast alone.

Once Jensen made it out of the room, he let out a long breath of air that he didn't realise was being held inside and he could have sworn the stinging sensation behind his eyes was the onset of tears but he had no idea why.

Pushing any foreign feeling aside, Jensen took another deep breath before heading in the direction of the green room and preparing himself to embark on a very long and trying weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen grinned happily as he followed Jared into the panel room and behind the curtains out of fan's eye sight while they got ready for their panel behind the scenes.

After their disaster breakfast this morning, things had gone surprisingly well so far today and Jensen was feeling pretty accomplished from his mass autograph signing, not to mention he'd managed to avoid seeing Misha since breakfast and Jensen considered that an accomplishment in itself.

Jared was a different story, he was still clearly pissed about this morning's events which in hindsight wasn't all that great, especially when they were about to hit the stage together in front of a room full of fans but Jensen knew Jared would never go out there with a face like thunder and he would keep his annoyance at bay on stage for the sake of the fandom.

Besides that's what he'd been telling both Jensen and Misha to do this weekend, so of course he's going to follow his own advice and put aside his anger, even if it meant acting his way through the panel for the time being.

And Jensen knew Jared's anger would lift in time anyway, he never stays mad for too long but he supposed an apology wouldn't go a miss.

"Look dude, I'm sorry about this morning and just everything in general alright. You know how I feel about Misha, we just don't get along and I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, so we've decided to try and be civil for the remainder of this weekend, ok?" Jensen explained, clapping Jared on the back.

"Apology accepted but it just gets under my skin too ya know? Like I've said before, you're both my buddies…I Just…you know it doesn't matter, I guess you guys are taking a step in the right direction. Being civil, putting differences aside for the sake of the fandom at least…it's all I ask for now, so thanks man." Jared returned with a small smile, patting Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen grinned in response and clapped his hands together in success, with Jared finally a little calmer and looking less like an angry Rottweiler; they could go out on stage and give one of their infamous joint panels with no tension behind the scenes.

"I'm just gonna see how much longer it's gonna be, Misha is on stage at the moment but his panel should be ending soon." Jared said with a smile, heading off to the side-lines to chat with convention staff.

Jensen rolled his eyes at the mention of Misha once Jared's back was turned and yet he slowly made his way over to the curtain, internally telling himself he wasn't interested in what Misha was saying to fans at all and yet that curiosity to see if Misha Collins was just as good at charming his way into the fans hearts as he was charming his way into the cast and crew's hearts…Jensen excluded of course…well that curiosity just got the better of him and he had to see Misha in action.

He split the curtain very slightly so that he could peer through without being spotted by fans and immediately seen Misha walking around the stage animatedly, the sounds of laughter flooding the auditorium.

Jensen shifted behind the scenes, watching and listening while Misha…as predicted…was working his way into the fans hearts and Jensen could almost see each and every one of them hanging onto his every word, in short…it annoyed the hell out of Jensen.

It surprised him how well fans took to Misha's strange sense of humour, his sarcasm and wit was deemed hilarious rather than rude and tactless. His animated nature and general behaviour on stage was described as adorable rather than annoying, not to mention the amount of girls already swooning over Cas' introduction into the show and Misha's introduction into their fandom lives.

And Misha, as Jensen predicted yet again…loved every moment, which was evident even from behind a curtain.

Part of Jensen's brain supplied *Why the hell shouldn't he love it? I loved it at my first convention, the adrenaline and the love from the fans is one hell of an experience.*

But he shook that part out of his head and focused on the side of his brain that wondered - *Why does everyone fall for this guy? He's annoying, abrupt, lacking in any sort of tact, incredibly rude, egotistical…and that's just the start.*

Jensen found he was getting tense and worked up without even realising it. He shook his head angrily but couldn't tear his eyes or ears away from the goings on in front of him.

Jensen felt a new presence and whipped around to find Richard Speight standing beside him, admiring Misha's way with the crowd, with an approving nod of his head.

"He's good with the fans right? A real natural when it comes to cons, he's gonna do great." Richard commented with a grin and Jensen found himself begrudgingly humming in agreement through gritted teeth.

Richard clapped Jensen on the shoulder and sauntered off towards the exit of the hall.

"Nearly Showtime dude, Misha is just finishing up" Jared said, his voice suddenly breaking through to Jensen and causing him to avert his eyes from the stage for the first time in the past five minutes.

Jensen nodded in response, forming a tight smile and following Jared towards the end of the stage, gearing up to follow Misha's onstage 'act' as Jensen was now calling it in his head.

The day was slowly heading towards that rocky cliff again, the kind that was threatening to send Jensen over the edge and back to his angry place.

His mind drifted to the thoughts of having to share a stage WITH Misha later on that day, a thought he had conveniently pushed aside and forgotten about for the time being.

Now with the panels in full swing, the knowledge that Misha had managed to wriggle his way into the fans good books already, when he was secretly hoping that Misha would fail in an epic way and the fact Jensen's avoidance of his co-star was a short lived fantasy which was inevitably coming to an end very soon, definitely put a dark cloud over Jensen's day once more.

He heard the crowd cheer loudly and Misha came into view behind the curtain, Jared quickly moving towards his friend and congratulating him on a his very first, clearly successful panel.

Jensen figured this was a time he should really put that whole 'Being Civil' crap to good use and made his way over to Misha, coming to a standstill beside Jared and earning a slightly suspicious look from his co-star.

"Umm…congrats on the first panel…" Jensen rushed out, rubbing the back of his neck in a slightly nervous gesture as he spoke to a wide eyed Misha.

"…they're a pretty tough crowd for a fandom and they seem to like you…it's an umm…it's a good start…"

"Don't strain yourself" Misha mumbled, noticing the forced tone of Jensen's voice and causing Jensen to shoot him a quick glare, before shaking it off for the sake of Jared and composing himself again.

"…look whatever dude; what I'm trying to say is….you did good alright…"

Misha's eyes widened once more at Jensen's words and anymore potential sarcastic words towards his co-star died in his throat.

"…You did really good actually, well done." Jensen finished with a hint of a smile tugging the corners of his lips, an action that may have been missed if you blinked but Misha caught it and let out his own small smile in return.

He let the shock of Jensen's words settle in and all Misha could do was nod in thanks, watching as Jensen nervously shuffled past him and Jared to wait with the convention staff.

Jared beamed with success, pride swelling in his heart at Jensen's effort and he grinned at Misha, clapping him on his shoulder before joining his onscreen brother as they prepared to take to the stage.

Misha couldn't help but smile to himself, part of him knew it was more than likely an act for Jared's sake but he wasn't expecting any niceties from Jensen behind the scenes after what was said at breakfast and it was fair to say it came as a shock.

He heard the introduction video come to an end and spun around as the convention staff were about to announce Jensen and Jared's entrance onto stage, noting both boys were still behind the curtain.

Jensen felt a firm hand land on his bicep and he spun around to find Misha standing closely, hand slowly dropping from his arm.

"Good luck out there, like you said…they can be a tough crowd." Misha said with a small smile, his eyes meeting Jensen's with a sincerity that took his co-star by surprise.

"Thanks, nothing I can't handle." Jensen quipped in return with a bright smile and winking at Misha, before turning on his heel and jogging onto the stage behind Jared.

The crowd roared to the extreme as their boys took to the stage and yet the only thing going through Jensen's head at that precise moment was;

*Did I really just wink at Misha Collins? What the Fuck.*


	9. Chapter 9

'It's time for our final panel of the day'

Words which Jensen actually had nightmares about last night, he knew this moment was going to be a tough one and Misha was on the exact same train of thought.

After their almost friendly exchange earlier, both Jensen and Misha had little to do with each other yet again for the rest of the day, going about their separate panels, photos and autographs.

But now was time to put their acting skills to the ultimate test, the joint panel was looming and there was no going back now.

While a few minor words of encouragement and good show of sportsmanship for ten seconds is one thing, this was an hour long (not 45 minutes as Jensen just found out a mere five minutes ago!) panel with each other, on stage in front of a 1000 + fans and both Jensen & Misha had no idea what to expect from each other (depending on the others mood at the time) or the fans (depending on the trying questions they could be faced with).

"I guess this is it" Misha muttered as they both waited on the side-lines, the introduction video playing on stage.

"I guess so" Jensen mumbled in response, refusing to look at Misha for fear he might bolt at any moment.

"Appearing together for the first time on stage, especially for you guys today…please welcome Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins."

The MC's voice echoed through the auditorium and Jensen took the opportunity to lurch forward first when Misha made no sign of moving, watching his co-star take to the stage pushed Misha to stride out after him and the sounds of screaming, whistling, clapping and cheering hit him like an oncoming storm. Dean and Castiel were already the start of a popular on screen duo.

Smiling was an automatic response for Misha because there was no way in hell he could ever get bored of this reaction from fans, it was such an adrenaline rush and he was incredibly honoured to be welcomed into the fandom so quickly.

Jensen blanched slightly at first from the amount of camera flashes aimed in their direction, fans clearly wanting plenty of photos of them both on stage together but he managed to plaster on a bright smile, although Jensen still couldn't understand the fascination fans seem to be building for Dean and Castiel's friendship and yet here the fans were, going crazy at seeing them on stage together.

They both took a seat as the crowd were told to stop flash photography for the time being, this would be the portion of the panel where banter between the guests on stage would take place before answering any questions and yet both of them seemed completely lost, an awkward moment passed but fans didn't seem to notice.

Jensen being the natural he was managed to take them straight onto fan questions without further awkwardness and Misha was internally grateful for that. Any awkward blips they could always brush off as first time con jitters for Misha, if needs be.

The questions progressed for the next 45 minutes, not too many awkward moments and both Jensen and Misha really made an effort to interact with each other as well as the fans, there were no overly friendly or banter worthy moments to note but they included the other in questions and even asked for each other's opinions on certain subjects.

For the most part, they got through it ok with no damage done and managed to scrape by without suspicion from the fans, smiles and amusing light hearted stories about on set antics (mostly including Jared and not each other) definitely helped.

Misha was thankful they managed to go nearly the entire panel now without the twitter mention so far, although the girl that started her earlier question with 'you guys seem like great friends outside of work, always up for a laugh…', he figured that may have been linked to the photo Jared took and noticed Jensen frown very slightly in confusion. But the moment passed and they were on track for a home run.

*15 minutes left* Jensen noted in his head.

They could do this…

So close…

Almost there…

And typically that last 15 minutes was when everything came crashing down.

The final fan stepped up to the microphone and asked the final question of the panel.

"The fans are already shipping Destiel, what are your thoughts about that?"

Jensen frowned in confusion at the question and even risked a glance over to Misha, who met his eyes for a split second before turning back to the fan.

"Jensen looks a little confused…"

"I am." Jensen added.

"…so can you just break it down for him, because I THINK I know what you're implying but maybe just clarify it, you know…in case I'm wrong." Misha stated, handing the floor back to the fan in question.

"So Destiel is a combination of Dean and Castiel, it's a ship…the newest one in the fandom…"

"Wait so, a ship?" Jensen asked curiously and slightly oblivious to the implications.

"A ship…a relationship…Wincest is Supernatural's biggest ship…"

Realisation dawned on Jensen and he gaped slightly, refusing to look in Misha's direction.

"You're talking about slash fics right? Pairing two characters together…romantically?" Jensen asked, wanting confirmation.

The fan nodded in response and Jensen's stomach flipped at the choice of subject.

"I was right but thanks for clarifying…so you wanna know what we think of Destiel as a ship?" Misha asked carefully, his voice a lot more steady than Jensen's.

Once again the fan nodded her yes and Misha took a deep breath, not knowing who should answer first but before he could think anymore, Jensen finally spoke up with a slightly shaky voice.

"Well that's just crazy, you guys think Dean and Cas should be together…seriously? I don't understand that, they're barely friends…at the end of the day, it's not really an existent thing on the show, that's not where writers are going with it so it's hard to discuss something that doesn't occur on the show itself." Jensen explained, his voice growing calmer towards the end and deeming his words final enough that they can move on from the question.

But Misha wasn't done.

"Actually I can see where the fans are coming from, even now and it's only early days. Would it be evident on the show or ever written in? Probably not but the fans are damn creative, I like that you guys are so intelligent that you can create spin off stories and fan art and fan videos…it's awesome, I only know about Destiel via twitter cause you guys are already sending me a bunch of stuff and I like it so far. I haven't read a full fanfic yet and it's a little odd at first but I get it, there is enough tension there that something could happen I guess…it's not entirely crazy."

A large portion of the crowd cheered and applauded at Misha's response, Jensen suddenly felt anger building. The fans were in clear support of Misha's answer and not Jensen's, something that he was finding hard to deal with because in his clouded mind, Misha was making him look bad and more than likely just agreeing with the fans to appease them.

Jensen almost continued the debate but took a deep breath, plastered on a smile instead; adding a small nod as though he appreciated Misha's view and thankfully that seemed to be the end of that discussion as the panel wrapped.

They both exited the stage and soaking up the applause, a huge weight lifting off their shoulders as the dreaded panel was finally over but Jensen was less than amused by those final 15 minutes.

He was still taken back by Misha's response to the final question and was ready to pull him up about it once they exited the stage but as luck would have it, Misha was rushed off to do some final autographs and leaving Jensen's anger to bubble further.

Misha was unaware of Jensen's renewed annoyance, he left for the autograph room feeling accomplished that they both made it through the joint panel without any harm done and Jensen actually did remain civil throughout, it proved to Misha that if they really put the effort in they can work together peacefully in future.

Meanwhile, Jensen paced behind the scenes angrily and Jared bypassed him, not daring to ask why his friend was suddenly so mad again.

"This is just typical Misha, make me look like the bad guy in front of OUR fans and make out that he's on their side when really he's probably got the same opinions on that subject as I do, I'm seriously gonna kick that guys ass…fuckin' dick!" Jensen muttered and rambled, pacing furiously while Jared watched from a distance as his friend did the insane act of having a one sided conversation with himself.

Jared was tuned in, even though he wasn't entirely aware of why Jensen was so angry, it was clear to Jared that the 'civil' act was about to draw to a close and Jensen was about to take that journey over the edge of that rocky cliff.

Jared would just wait for the landing and be ready to pick up some very messy pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok WOW thanks so much guys! Glad you like this so far!**

**This is a slightly longer chapter than the others, mostly because we are finally getting to the root of the problem or the start of it anyways. Just wanted to clear a couple of things up because I've been asked by a couple of people about adding in Jensen & Misha's wives…it's not something I intend to do, as I said right at the start this is slightly AU which means in my world, the boys are not with anyone and certainly not married with kids, mostly for the sake of the storyline.**

**Genevieve will hopefully feature more but obviously at this stage she and Jared weren't married yet, but I'll include some cute moments for them too.**

**Also want to add, I now have an 'archive of our own' account, thanks to somebody for suggesting I should post in a couple of places! I'm listed under MissKimisha and all my other fics are now uploaded there too, so please show me some love – it's a scary new place over there with a lot more critical people haha.**

**For now, enjoy this ;) and keep reviewing! Thanks so much for your comments so far!**

Misha shuffled round his hotel room, humming happily under his breath and getting ready for bed, slipping on his black sweat pants and dark blue t-shirt. He sat heavily on the end of his hotel bed, reflecting on the first successful day of the convention, the knowledge that he was welcomed into the fandom with open arms caused a smile to stretch across his lips.

Several abrupt knocks on the door startled Misha out of his thoughts, he frowned at the banging intrusion and headed towards the hotel room door, opening it to reveal the all too familiar sight of an annoyed looking Jensen on the other side.

"Jensen what-…"

Misha didn't get through his question before Jensen was pushing past him with unnecessary force and into the hotel room.

"No no…please…come in." Misha muttered sarcastically, closing the door and turning to his co-star.

"So what is it huh? Do you get off on making me look bad? I know we don't exactly get along but at least I managed to remain civil today in that panel…but you? Nooo you had to get the last word in right at the end!" Jensen ranted loudly, his hands waving around frantically as if to try and make sense of what he was saying.

Misha blinked once in utter confusion at Jensen, tilting his head to one side in a Cas like manner and a deep frown set on his face.

"I'm sorry? Do you wanna back track here Ackles because I have no fucking clue what you're talking about?"

"THE FUCKING PANEL" Jensen yelled loudly in Misha's direction, his eyebrows raised to the heavens as if Misha should know what he was talking about and as predicted his co-star was still pretty confused.

"Yes the panel…I thought it went well considering you can't stand me and I can't stand you." Misha replied calmly, his voice steady.

"Don't act dumb because as much as I hate to admit it, dumb is something you are NOT…"

"Is that supposed to be your attempt at a compliment or-?"

Jensen rolled his eyes dramatically, sighing heavily and forcing himself to remain calm.

"…Dammit Misha, I'm talking about that final question, the Destiel crap or whatever it was."

His co-star rubbed a hand down his tired face, trying to grasp what Jensen was getting at and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ok let me get this straight, you're pissed at me because fans came up with the Destiel concept which you are clearly not comfortable with and they happened to mention it in the panel? Makes sense I suppose, you blame me for every other God damn thing…tell me Jensen, do you also blame me for World Hunger?" Misha quipped calmly, his face remaining as stoic as Castiel's to the point where it angered Jensen even more.

"You are freakin impossible! I'm talking about the fact that you actually stood there and AGREED with all the Destiel crap, making the fans cheer for you harder and making me look awful because I had just explained it wasn't part of the show and then there you go in a rant about how it could be and how much you understand the fans blah blah…it made me look terrible, like I was the bad guy."

Misha shook his head in bewilderment, chuckling darkly in amusement at Jensen's string of words.

"So you're pissed at me for having an opinion? One that is different to yours? I'm sorry I thought I had my own mind, my mistake."

"No I'm pissed because you don't even believe it yourself, you just agreed with them to make me look bad and to make the fans like you, in conclusion you're a suck up! You don't even mean anything you said back there. You're so God damn manipulative." Jensen growled in annoyance, his blood at boiling point.

Misha hung his head for a moment, contemplating Jensen's words before looking up and meeting Jensen's eyes with an honest, almost hurt look that swiftly turned to anger.

He stepped into Jensen's personal space, his voice low and almost threatening, causing Jensen to gulp loudly at the intrusion, adrenaline suddenly pumping through his system at the intensity of the situation.

"That's really what you think of me? That I'm manipulating fans to my way of thinking or sucking up when it suits me to win over their affections? What…so you believe everything I that I am…is a complete fake. Wow…just wow. For your information Jen, I actually DO believe what I said back there, it was my own personal opinion and I wasn't saying those things to make you look bad or to appease the fans…" Misha took a step back, trying to push his own anger down and rejoicing internally at the slightly taken back, practically scared look on Jensen's face.

Of course it didn't last long.

"Fine, whatever…so you're telling me the whole 'Destiel' thing, you believe could truly happen on the show? You know the writers would never go there and neither would I." Jensen spat out, taking another step back from Misha and shaking his head.

"Yes I do believe it; I think Castiel is more than capable of slamming Dean into the nearest wall and screwing him senseless." Misha said clearly, with a sly smirk plastered across his lips as their eyes met across the room in a single beat.

Jensen scoffed in distaste but couldn't help the flips his stomach was doing and he couldn't tell if his body liked that image or hated it. Shaking away his thoughts, he started pacing the hotel room and channelled his dislike for the man stood in front of him.

"You know…I don't think I've ever met anyone with an ego like yours before…" Jensen huffed, watching as Misha rolled his eyes.

"Tried looking in the mirror?" He quipped, causing Jensen's anger to build once more.

"…SEE why do you do that? If it's not your damn ego, then it's your smart ass comments or the way that…gah…the way you just can't be NORMAL for two fucking minutes and you wonder why…"

"You hate me so much? It's always my fault isn't it…Oh Jensen I'm sorry my personality caused your judgemental self to hate me…I'm sorry your boring ass attitude to life differs to my awesome one!" Misha shot back mockingly and earning a hard glare from his co-star.

Jensen stepped back urgently into Misha's personal space, causing the other man to jump slightly at the intrusion and yet he still refused to back down, squaring up to Jensen.

"I am NOT judgemental, maybe if you were a little more…"

"A little more what, Jensen? What the fuck else can I do here? You think I LIKE going to work on a daily basis knowing one of my co-stars hates my guts and not really understanding why? I have never done a fucking thing to you, I actually really liked you and you just seemed to take an instant dislike to me…I get that personalities can clash and whatever but you didn't even give me a chance and you still won't give me a chance. If anybody is the one to blame here it's YOU…it's always been you…so yeah I think the word Judgemental is pretty damn fitting" Misha yelled in frustration, meeting Jensen's eyes straight on and not backing down.

"How fucking dare you, I tried alright…but I just…urgh Misha I can't…you just make me so mad…When I see you…when I see your face…I just want to…"

Misha stepped further into Jensen's space and the air around them seemed to change rapidly, Jensen's breathing was ragged and uneven, his eyes scanning Misha's face on closer inspection. Adrenaline fuelled their situation that seemed to resemble do or die.

"…You want to do what? Jensen?"

All logic left Jensen's head as he surged forward, smashing his lips messily against Misha's and hearing the other man gasp against his lips before hands were quickly on his chest and he was pushed backwards by his stunned co-star in a reflex action.

Misha's head was spinning and all he could think was 'what the fuck', yet he couldn't quite grasp how he didn't see this coming. He figured that Jensen may have punched him or yelled some more, but this? Was it sexual tension all this time? Something he just simply didn't pick up on?

It seemed so unlike Jensen but then again, he didn't really know Jensen Ackles all that well.

He looked directly into Jensen's eyes, they were wide and equally as shocked, his chest heaving from the deep breaths he was trying so desperately to take. What felt like a lifetime was in fact only 30 seconds, but the most awkward 30 seconds of Misha's and Jensen's lives.

Jensen's mind couldn't provide his body with any reasonable actions, his head spinning just as fast as Misha's and his body now frozen on the spot, simply waiting to see what happens next.

Misha could feel his body slowly moving towards Jensen's frozen one at its own will, he had no idea what was about to happen but suddenly his body was overriding his brain and reacting in ways that it really shouldn't be. In that split second, Misha's brain provided he liked feeling Jensen's lips on his own and suddenly it was Misha's turn to crush his lips against his co-stars.

Jensen yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards from the hard press of lips, quickly latching his hands onto Misha's waist to steady them both and shock lacing his system, blood instantly rushing south as he parted his lips and let Misha inside.

Suddenly they were making out like horny teenagers, the press of lips, and the feel of their tongues sliding against one another, hearing the other moan wantonly into the heat of their mouths, causing sexual energy to crackle in the air around them. Misha gripped the back of Jensen's neck, fingers carding through short hair and tugging him closer, backing up until he hit the wall behind with the length of Jensen's body now pressing fully against him.

Jensen continued to kiss away his frustration, licking around the deep cavern of Misha's sweet mouth and occasionally nipping at the chapped lips presented to him. Rational thoughts were fully removed when all Jensen could think was how he desperately wanted to feel Misha, skin against skin and that's when he found his hands sliding under his co-star's t-shirt, rubbing against a perfectly toned chest and stomach, fingers brushing against hard nipples and drawing the most delicious moan from Misha's lips.

Soon enough the t-shirt was gone, along with the sweat pants and leaving Misha mostly naked except for one pair of black briefs doing nothing to hide the clear erection beneath. The kissing more insistent than ever, lips never parting except for a breath of air before the boys were diving back in for more and Jensen now pushing his supposed enemy across the room and towards the bed.

Misha moaned freely as Jensen left his lips to nip and suck at his neck, making quick work of his co-stars clothing and throwing it across the room to join his own, leaving Jensen in his underwear with a boner to match Misha's own.

They fell clumsily onto the bed with Jensen on top, their hips slotting together and clothed erections brushing against the other, causing loud needy moans to fill the air. Misha flipped them over, quickly removing his own underwear and tossing them aside, Jensen's eyes wide and hungry at the sight of Misha's hard, weeping cock. He quickly made work of his own underwear and threw them to places unknown, before flipping their positions again so Misha was pinned underneath him, their naked bodies and cocks slotting together perfectly, causing a series of hisses and moans.

Jensen stared down into Misha's eyes for a beat, moving his hips experimentally and watching as his co-stars eyes fluttered to a close along with his own, their lips meeting once more as Jensen rutted dirty and shameless against Misha.

"Oh God" Misha whimpered as pleasure slowly overtook every ounce of his body, thrusts now becoming hard, rough and downright dirty.

Misha summoned the strength to flip them once more, continuing their frantic kisses and rutting, both men chasing their pending orgasms.

"Fuck Misha…yess" Jensen cried out loudly, gripping Misha's ass tightly to the point that it was bound to leave bruises tomorrow and causing him to yelp in pleasure and surprise.

Jensen dominated the situation once more, so their position was reversed back to the original and he had a desperate, writhing Misha Collins pinned below him. He sped up his thrusts, wrapping a large hand around both his and Misha's cocks, causing his co-star to cry out and thrust up into Jensen's fist alongside his cock.

The friction was glorious and Jensen could feel himself nearing orgasm, judging by Misha's moans he wasn't far behind.

"Fuck, Misha so good." Jensen moaned shamelessly, moving his fist hard and fast over their cocks, sucking at the other man's neck and lapping at salty skin, enjoying the sound of moans and whimpering echoing down his ear.

"So close…fuck yes…so fucking close" Misha cried out, gripping at Jensen's sides painfully and thrusting up continuously into his fist, his orgasm hitting him hard as he cried out once more.

"FUCK YES"

"GOD YES…FUCK, MISHA!"

It hit Jensen like a tidal wave, the sound of Misha crying out and the perfect amount of friction, it was all too much and Jensen was coming in hard, fast spurts over his fist and both of their cocks, his own juices mingling with Misha's.

Jensen rolled off his co-star and onto his back beside Misha, both of them trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their amazing highs.

They lay there for 10 minutes in complete silence, only the sounds of their breathing filling the air and the smell of sex lingering in the room. Slowly but surely Jensen's brain was catching up with what just happened and he could feel himself freaking out internally while Misha's brain was trying to rationalise the situation at hand, figuring there was only one way forward and he was first to speak up.

"Jensen…"

The sudden sound of his name made Jensen jump and he knew what was coming, he rolled quickly out of the bed grabbing some nearby tissues and cleaning his stomach before tossing them at Misha.

"No."

Misha frowned, sitting up and watching as Jensen pulled on his jeans and t-shirt at lightning speed.

"No?"

"Just No Misha…I know what you're gonna say and the answer is no." Jensen grumbled, pushing his feet as quickly as possible into his boots and tying the laces.

"But Jensen we have to talk about what the hell just happened" Misha said frantically, standing up and pulling on his sweat pants, watching as Jensen scrambled around looking for his jacket.

"I SAID NO…we are not talking about this, not now…not ever. I have to go…I need to leave." Jensen yelled loudly, finding his jacket and folding it over his arm, stalking towards the door and ignoring the frustrated look on Misha's face.

Misha surged forward to grab Jensen's elbow and brought him to a stop before he reached the door.

"Jensen?"

His eyes darted up to meet Misha's with a pleading look, almost childlike and silently begging.

"Please Misha, just let me go." He asked quietly.

Misha could do nothing but nod, let him go and watch as Jensen slammed out of the hotel room with more force than intended.

Misha was suddenly alone in his hotel room, with nothing but his confused thoughts to keep him company and the dreaded thought of what was going to happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

An uneasy feeling settled in Misha's stomach as he made his way down to the breakfast room, part of him wanted to avoid it altogether but he was determined to find out what the hell was going on in Jensen's head after last night and he'd be damned if he was going to walk away from the events without an explanation.

He knew Jensen would probably try and avoid the subject yet again but it was worth a shot. Misha needed to know where he stood, the mixed signals were super confusing for him and he was even a little stunned at himself for letting it happen and well…enjoying it? Sure Misha had his fair share of cock in the past, not that he broadcasted it everywhere but he definitely swung both ways when it came to sex and the last guy he expected to try and jump his bones was the ever so straight laced Jensen 'I hate Misha fucking Collins' Ackles, screwed up didn't begin to cover it.

Their situation was even more fucked up than usual and they had to face the music at some point, why not today.

He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and heading inside the breakfast room, taking a quick glance around and noting most people were done with their food and leaving. His gaze moved to the furthest corner of the room where Jared and Jensen still sat with their plates full, Misha took a deep breath before grabbing a plate and filling it up with food. He kept a watchful eye on J & J's table, knowing Jensen would hate him even more for making the 'morning after' even more awkward but he was determined.

With a full plate of food, Misha now strolled over to the table with Jared catching his eye first and he smiled widely, summoning Misha over with a wave.

_*Well that solved that problem, I've now technically been invited over as per Jared* _Misha thought inwardly, taking another steadying breath and noticing the slight turn of Jensen's head.

Jensen spotted Misha heading for their table and quickly turned back to his food, glaring at the offending hash browns on his plate and feeling his heart speed up to a frightening pace, he was not prepared to deal with this yet if at all. He felt Misha's presence at the table, daring to glance to see him taking an unsure seat beside Jared and opposite Jensen.

"Morning dude" Jared greeted, shovelling some much needed grub down his throat.

"Morning Jared…" Misha started quietly, earning a grin from his co-star and risking a look toward Jensen who was caught red handed staring at Misha, a blush creeping up his neck and quickly returning his gaze to the hash browns.

"…Jensen." Misha said briefly with a nod, earning a slightly suspicious stare from Jared and causing emerald eyes to shoot back up in surprise that Misha is even acknowledging him after last night.

"Yeah mornin'" Jensen grumbled, stabbing his fork into the hash brown and moving it around his plate.

Jared chuckled, shaking his head and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well at least you guys are ready for round two huh?" Jared asked with a laugh.

Misha felt something get caught in the back of his throat in surprise, coughing loudly and thumping his chest, eyes wide and staring at Jared.

Jensen's fork hit a tomato on his plate, causing it to fly across the table in shock and eyes just as wide as Misha's met Jared's amused ones across the table.

"Round two?" He barked out loudly, causing Misha to jump in alarm as he drank down his water in an attempt to clear his throat.

Jared looked between the two with amusement on his face, his suspicious stare still firmly in place trying to read his co-stars reactions and expressions.

"Yeah round two of the con? You guys made a real effort yesterday….you know trying to get along. I'm glad you've worked things out for now at least, the fact you are on speaking terms bodes well for today right?" Jared explained, seeing the tension immediately drain from both of his co-stars as their shoulders slumped in what appeared to be relief.

"Right…yeah I guess so." Jensen muttered in response, returning his eyes to the plate in front of him.

"What the hell did you think I meant?" Jared asked with a laugh, his eyes firmly on Jensen as his friend pushed the now unappetizing food around his plate.

Jensen looked up to see Jared looking directly at him expecting an answer, he waved his hand dismissively and Jared shrugged, turning back to his own food. He risked looking straight ahead to find Misha's bright blue eyes staring at him as well, so full of questions that he was not ready to answer and he felt his heart speed up once more in a panic, before throwing his fork on the plate with a loud clanging noise.

"I can't do this, I'm not hungry…sorry" Jensen mumbled quickly, standing up so fast that his chair was thrown backwards.

One last look at Misha's pleading eyes sent Jensen practically running for the door and storming out, trying hard not to look back.

"Ok what the hell did I say?" Jared asked Misha with his hands raised in an offended manner.

Misha suddenly felt sick, staring down at his own food before pushing the plate away and standing up, following Jensen's example.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite too." He muttered, stalking away from the table and leaving an extremely confused Jared behind.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha exited the breakfast room, swiping a hand down his tired face; eyes squeezed tightly shut and exhaling loudly. Upon opening his eyes they landed firmly on Jensen who was a little way down the corridor, leaning heavily against the wall and staring into space with a disturbed look of confusion on his face. If Misha wasn't so confused and admittedly a little mad, he would have felt pity on the guy.

Without a second thought he surged down the corridor towards his co-star, still unnoticed as he got closer and that's when he realised Jensen was really lost in his own thoughts. Misha snapped his fingers in front of Jensen's face, causing the other man to jump at the sudden appearance and immediately scramble away from the wall in surprise.

"Is this really how it's gonna be all day….you running when you think I'm gonna start asking questions about last night?" Misha asked with a sigh.

Jensen's expression grew dark and he took a brave step closer to his co-star.

"I thought I told you we are NOT talking about that ever." He growled, trying to up his macho after running away moments ago.

"So you're just gonna keep running…cause I kind of want answers Jensen and I'm gonna keep at it until I get some." Misha said determined, his arms crossed firmly across his chest and staring into Jensen's eyes, making his co-star shift uncomfortably.

"Look I don't know what happened…maybe it was a moment of stupidity…maybe it was the fact you kissed me and I just went with it…"

Misha's eyes widened and he scoffed unimpressed at what he was hearing, immediately offended and holding his hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry…am I hearing you correctly? When I kissed YOU…I think you're forgetting YOU kissed ME first…don't you try and turn this on me."

Jensen shrugged uncaring and pushed his way past Misha.

"Whatever, think what you like but I know what happened." Jensen muttered, attempting to run for a second time only to be stopped by Misha's hand on his elbow in a freakishly similar way to last night.

"No I KNOW what happened, you are just making up a version in your head that is suited to you so that YOU don't feel so bad." Misha ranted, gripping Jensen's elbow tightly and almost painfully that it made him wince.

"Don't you think if I made a version up in my head to suit me…that version would be that this never happened." Jensen said quietly, managing to free his elbow from Misha's death grip and avoiding his co-stars eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Wow, I'm really not going to find out what's in that head of yours?" Misha said with a resigned sigh.

"I guess not" Jensen mumbled, shuffling his feet on the ground.

"So we just…forget that ever happened…you go back to hating me…"

When Jensen didn't respond or look up, Misha took a different approach to gage the man's reaction, he took a bold step forward and lifted his hand, running light fingers over Jensen's temple and into his hair, causing his co-stars eyes to shoot up and meet Misha's curious ones.

"…even though there is clearly something else wriggling around in that noggin of yours."

Jensen could hear his own heart beating, desperately wanting to push Misha's hand away and ask him what exactly it is he is trying to pull but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He admittedly liked the feeling of Misha's long fingers dancing around his temple and lightly brushing through his hair, bringing back memories of last night and causing Jensen to force back a pathetic whimper.

The panic grew steadily within him as they locked eye contact for longer than was strictly needed and when Misha withdrew his hand, Jensen snapped back to reality and frowned angrily before stomping off once again.

Misha watched him go with a still curious expression, wanting to solve the puzzle that is Jensen Ackles and he couldn't help the sly grin that curled in his lips, knowing he would break his co-star into confessing eventually and hell he would have fun while doing it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok you guys are needed for the next photo op; I'll grab a couple of the volunteers to escort you down to the room." The convention organiser announced as he entered the room and clapping his hands together.

"You talkin' to me or Jared?" Richard enquired with a raise of his eyebrow, forcing the con organiser to take a second glance around the green room and this time noticing it was in fact only Jared and Richard in the room.

"Oh I thought the other guys were in here…where are Jensen and Misha?"

Richard shrugged, going back to his magazine and it was Jared's turn to raise his eyebrow, slowly standing up and heading towards the organiser.

"Umm why…do they have a joint photo op? like together?" Jared asked in a panic.

"Kind of, but it's a triple…so this means you too. Guessing you guys didn't look too thoroughly over the schedule huh?" He joked, patting Jared on the arm.

"Oh crap…do you think that's a good idea?"

The organiser frowned in confusion, obviously oblivious to the tension between Jensen and Misha.

"Sure, why not? The fans are going nuts for the chance of a J2M photo op."

Jared plastered on a false smile, inwardly worried about how Jensen especially would take this news.

"Ok well I'm not sure where they are right now."

Almost on queue Misha walked into the green room, biting down into his apple and stopped mid chew when he noticed the organiser and Jared staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of apple.

"Excellent, two out of three ain't bad, you guys go with our volunteers to the photo studio and I'll track down Jensen." The organiser said with glee, motioning for the volunteers to step in and assist the duo.

"Umm photo studio?"

"Yeah apparently the three of us have photo ops to do…we should really start reading the schedule." Jared explained with a shrug, starting to follow the volunteers out of the room.

Misha took a moment to process the information, realising this was the opportunity he needed to mess with Jensen and he grinned widely, tossing the apple into a nearby bin and clapping his hands together happily. A healthy amount of Destiel fans where bound to want Misha and Jensen close together in photo ops, this was the ideal circumstance that Misha needed.

"What's with the grin Collins? You look like you're up to no good." Richard asked suspiciously with a curious smirk, looking up from his magazine.

"I'm always a good boy…I have no idea what you're trying to imply Rich." Misha shot back with a wink, before jogging out after Jared.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared and Misha were currently acting like a pair of five year olds when a slightly unimpressed Jensen was led into the room and their antics suddenly came to a halt. Jared fought back his amusement and Misha plastered on his best 'Castiel' face.

"Let's get this over with." Jensen muttered, swerving around Misha and putting Jared between them both.

"There's the spirit" Jared joked with a hearty swing of his arm and earning a glare from his co-star.

They watched as the first stream of fans entered the room in an orderly queue, some of them clearly hyped up on adrenaline and excitement, bouncing up and down and others kind of frozen to the spot with fear in their eyes and hands clearly shaking.

In short, Jensen was not looking forward to this.

Part of him so afraid that he will have to be in close proximity with Misha that he'll either lose his shit and have no other option but to run away (again) or he'd end up going full on celebrity gone crazy in the middle of the photo op room, he could see it now…raging at fans and Misha, throwing things across the room. It wouldn't be a pretty sight but he was professional or at least he had to keep telling himself that.

Jared's big dopey childlike grin won over the first few nervous fans, automatically letting him welcome them into the trio with open arms and managing to place both Jensen and Misha as far away from each other as he could.

Of course this wasn't working for Misha's plan but he knew that it only took one fan to start the trend of hugging or posing before everyone was at it and he prayed that fan would come really soon.

Jensen felt tension drain after the 5th surprisingly dignified photo op, in which he placed the fan between him and Jared, Misha left out on the edge next to the moose and thankfully nowhere near him.

Obviously it was never going to last.

By fan number six, everything was about to get a whole lot more challenging and he could see it in her eyes as she bounded over to them with excitement, not a hint of nerves on show.

She rambled a lot and Jensen had a hard time keeping up with what it was she wanted, in the end she just pulled Jensen to one side of her and Misha to the other, motioning for Jared to go around the back with him being so tall. It all happened so fast that Jensen didn't have time to process but Misha definitely noticed and took this small window of opportunity to start his games.

Jensen wrapped an arm around her waist and Misha immediately followed suit, bringing his own arm to brush against Jensen's and let it rest on top lightly, causing Jensen to shoot him a quick glare before the flash went off.

The fan squeaked her thank you and skipped off happily, Jensen putting distance between himself and Misha once again, causing his co-star to roll his eyes and Jared to fight back his grin.

Much to Misha's glee and Jensen's annoyance, fan number six started a trend and the next few photos consisted of people wanting to be between Jensen and Misha with Jared behind. It still wasn't quite as full on as Misha was hoping but he made sure to brush Jensen's hand or arm on every chance he got and resting his own arm discreetly over Jensen's on the fans back.

He could see Jensen squirming every time and Misha loved it, he just needed someone to kick it up another notch.

As predicted it wasn't long before their first open Destiel fan rolled through the door, covered in bangles and a t-shirt that screamed 'Destiel'. Misha grinned widely as she approached them, seemingly not shy and excited for the opportunity. Jensen seemed to click the same time as Misha but his insides filled with dread and his stomach flipped nervously as he plastered on a smile and greeted her.

"Ok so can I be squished in-between Jensen and Misha…Jared could you stand over there and look all pouty and annoyed?" She explained thoroughly with Jared happy to oblige but kind of wary at the request and what exactly his co-stars would do about it.

He shuffled to the side, getting the thumbs up from the photographer that he was still in shot and watching as the colour drained from Jensen's face.

"Sure thing" Misha grinned widely, watching as the girl turned her back and hugged Jensen tightly.

Jensen glanced worriedly at Misha over her head, he simply smirked and stepped into position behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around both bodies and clutching hard, fists balling into Jensen's shirt bringing the three closer.

Misha marvelled at the surprised yelp that left Jensen's lips and the girl chuckled as the photo was taken.

Once the photo was taken, contact was broken immediately from Jensen and the girl hopped off happily, mumbling an apology to Jared as she left.

Jensen out right glared at Misha who smirked mischievously in return and Jared took the opportunity to lightly smack Jensen on the arm, quietly reminding him there were fans present and to stop glaring at Misha like he was going to strangle him mid photo op.

As Misha hoped, Destiel girl started a new trend, a lot of people wanting to be smashed between Jensen and Misha, with Jared at the back hugging everyone or standing to one side moping.

Misha took every opportunity to feel Jensen up, making sure to let his hands wander a little and grip Jensen's hips instead of his waist, causing him to gasp or yelp, balling his fists up in Jensen's shirt as a reminder of last night or changing his game at times, cupping Jensen's cheek for effect and feeling the panicked pants of breath of his co-star puffing against his palm.

One would call it a victory, seeing the slow build of Jensen losing his shit and what started out as hard glares now turned into pleading looks for Misha to stop but he wasn't about to listen.

The next fan bounded up happily, demanding a crushing hug from Jared and motioning that Misha and Jensen should hug it out over there.

*Perfect* Misha thought inwardly, body on body contact was exactly what he was waiting for.

Jensen tensed at the request and Misha didn't think twice in striding towards him, arms outstretched and pulling Jensen into him by his waist, earning another surprised yelp, the sounds of people giggling in the queue was deafening and Jensen could feel himself blushing.

Misha chuckled along with the crowd, sliding his arms into a tight ring around Jensen's waist and crushing him firmly against his own body, their faces mere centimetres apart. Jensen hesitantly returned the hug, staying in Misha's upper back region and resting his hands gently there, not attempting to make the hug any tighter. He felt the scratch of their stubble brushing together as Misha made them impossibly close, pressing his cheek firmly to Jensen's and nuzzling slightly, he could practically feel the smug grin radiating from his co-star but he had no choice but to go with it in front of a crowd, deciding to plaster on his best 'Unimpressed Dean face' hoping it could be passed off as a joke, while Misha grinned in content, snuggling further into his co-star.

Everyone in the queue giggled and awwww'd while the photo was taken, Jensen heard the click of the camera and the fan yell thank you before she bounced away. He quickly extracted himself from Misha, his co-stars scent lingering behind and he suddenly found it hard to breathe, visions of last night rushing back to him in waves. Jensen excused himself for a moment and headed over to grab a bottle of water from the side out of the eye line of the fans, hidden from view, taking a large gulp and steadying himself.

Misha was messing with him, Jensen was not stupid and he knew from the word Go that his co-star was going to try and screw with his head after everything they had been through in the past 24 hours.

"How you holding up cowboy?"

The husky whisper of Misha's voice down his ear caused Jensen to shiver and he shot a quick glare at his smirking co-star.

"I know exactly what you're doing"

"Points for you…you're not an idiot after all." Misha whispered sarcastically, taking the water bottle from Jensen's hand and taking swig.

"Fuck you."

"You wish Ackles"

Jensen sighed heavily, glancing back to see Jared talking with the photographer and quickly returning his supposedly threatening gaze to Misha.

"You need to back off, I've had enough…just quit it."

"Hmmm…" Misha contemplated for a moment.

"…Are you ready to talk about last night?"

Jensen shook his head angrily and snatched his water bottle back, slamming it on the table.

"No I told you, we're not talking about that."

"Then I'm not backing off" Misha stated determinedly with a renewed sense of cockiness behind his smile.

"You know what, you're so intent with talking about last night and yet I don't see you jumping in to tell me what you think or what's going on in your noggin?" Jensen ranted angrily, poking the side of Misha's head for effect.

"My thoughts…you wanna know what I think about last night. Fine, I'm not too chicken shit to talk about it..." Misha said firmly, taking a step closer into Jensen's personal space and watching his co-star gulp.

"I liked it…It was the hottest god damn thing I've ever done in my life and that is despite the fact that I really don't like you and I think you're an asshole. But you're a hot asshole and last night, fuck it was exciting and new…I felt like this tension had suddenly lifted and I wanted exactly what you were dishing out. It was refreshing seeing you let go, hearing you pant and moan my name rather than shout it or seethe at me in disgust, despite what you like to think…you want me and you wanted it last night, it was the most genuine emotion I had ever seen you show since day one and if you don't admit it soon, then it's gonna tear you up inside…"

Jensen stood speechless, eyes wide and breathing heavily as he stared at his co-star.

"…but if you would rather continue on this path of hatred, fine…but you know to hate someone you need passion and I believe behind that is where all the sexual tension is lying low, it's only a matter of time before you give in again." Misha finished with a smirk and a wink full of promise, brushing past Jensen for effect and leaving him stood speechless.

He let out a long breath once Misha left and his mind try to digest all the information he was given.

"Dude, you back there we need to finish these photos." Jared yelled from the front, hearing the sound of giggling fan girls still waiting.

Jensen snapped out of it and plastered on his fake smile, trying to push back Misha's words for the time being until he had time to mull it over.

They continued their photo op session without further trouble, Misha actually kept his distance, there was minimal touching between the two and the games had suddenly stopped.

Weirdly Jensen couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's toast to another successful convention, our final night here and to Misha for surviving his first experience with the Supernatural fandom." Jared hollered loudly, laughing as they all clinked glasses together.

Misha chuckled toasting his glass and Jensen joined in reluctantly with an eye roll, along with several other cast members.

It was over; Misha had attended his first Supernatural convention and not only survived it, but loved every minute. He let out a satisfied sigh of relief and smiled to himself as he took a large gulp of his beer.

Jensen leant casually against the bar as he watched Misha from across the room to see him smiling contentedly; staring into space as he drank his beer as the other cast members bustled around, chatting to one another and having a final catch up before they all had to fly back to their jobs the next day.

Jensen couldn't help the small tug of his lips, forming the slightest of smiles as he watched Misha from afar, picking absently at the label on his beer bottle and looking genuinely happy, Jensen didn't see that smile often and he knew for the most part, that was his own fault for making Misha's time on Supernatural a living hell. Did he feel guilty? Yes…incredibly so, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone and he forced his own smile down as a consequence, turning his back on the view.

Misha got up from his seat, shuffling around the now crowded bar and seeking out his fellow cast mates, doing his best to avoid the one person he just didn't want to deal with tonight. There was no way Jensen was bringing down his good mood with his shit and as much as he loved messing with his co-star after all the crap he's been put through, Misha just wants a night with no stress, no games and no hatred.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Three hours of drinking, three hours of watching his former co-stars slowly leave the bar one by one and three God damn hours of watching some hussy flirt outrageously with Misha.

Around 3 hours ago, Jensen was sat at the bar when he noticed a pretty blonde girl approach Misha, around 2 hours and 15 minutes ago was when Jensen started to feel irritated by girly giggles and moved across the bar to sit with Richard and for the past 1 hour and 45 minutes Jensen had been sat with Jared in a booth, trying his very best not to send death rays at the blonde girl who was now surgically attached to Misha's side and running her hands over parts of his body that shouldn't publically be allowed.

In short, Jensen was pissed.

The blonde bimbo was currently running her hand up and down Misha's arm, while pressing herself as close as she could possibly get into his body heat and whispering in his ear, more annoying for Jensen was the fact Misha seemed to be enjoying it and laughing along with whatever lame joke or quip the bitch was making.

"Who the hell is that?" Jensen spat out, before taking another steady gulp of his beer.

Jared jumped beside him, while Rob and Richard who sat opposite the boys threw each other confused looks before returning to their conversation.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to say something, I'm impressed given you've been dishing out the dirty looks since the girl arrived hours ago." Jared said with a snort and sly smirk on his face.

Jensen rolled his eyes, slamming his beer bottle loudly on the table and keeping his eyes firmly locked on Misha across the bar.

"Can't you just let him have some fun? Why do you always have to come down on the guy Jensen, you guys have managed to keep out of each other's ways tonight and that should be good news for you." Jared ranted, the alcohol making him a lot more chatty than usual and that's saying something.

"I just don't like what's going on over there, I mean dude what's the deal?" Jensen said firmly and motioning to the situation across the bar, mostly ignoring what his co-star had just said thanks to the alcohol buzzing in his own system.

"Pfft…jealousy Jensen? Really?" Jared snorted loudly and Jensen tensed beside him, finally breaking his attention from the scene by the bar.

"What? I'm not jealous" Jensen scoffed, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat and currently interested in staring at the table rather than Misha.

"Just sayin' the guy you don't like is being hit on by the pretty blonde girl and you're not."

Jensen visibly relaxed when he realised what Jared was getting at but immediately felt annoyed all at once.

"Oh please, that bitch can take her skinny ass elsewhere, so not interested. Just think Misha should be keeping it on a semi-professional level, we are still at the con hotel after all and you don't know where fans are lurking, in fact she could BE a fan…he just needs to be more careful…" Jensen ranted, picking his beer back up and noticing the raised eyebrow from Jared as suspicion grew.

"Why do you care what Misha does suddenly?"

"…Jeez I don't care, I'm just saying….you know what dude, forget I even mentioned it." Jensen said quickly, backtracking and standing up with his beer bottle in hand, striding away from the booth and over to the bar.

Jared watched him storm off in slight confusion but with a shake of his head he brushed it off as Jensen being his usually pissy self when it came to Misha. Richard and Rob had long stopped talking and sat awkwardly opposite Jared, wondering exactly what the hell is happening but too afraid to ask.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha's attention was caught when he noticed Jensen appear at the other end of the bar alone and looking mighty pissed.

He glanced over the blonde girls head, Clara? Cara? Carla? He wasn't even sure and felt it was too rude to ask again so far into the night since she had been talking to him for so long.

For the past few hours the unknown girl seemed to attach to him like her life depended on it, at first Misha suspected she was a fan playing dumb but as time went on he realised she was at the hotel for another convention…something to do with her job but he didn't care enough to listen. Truth is, as much as Misha made a pact with himself to avoid Jensen and thinking about his co-star tonight, he'd done nothing but watch Jensen whenever possible and finding it tough when he noticed very early on in the night that the man who supposedly hated him was actually watching HIM instead.

Misha watched as Jensen threw more daggers towards the pair, shaking his head, turning away and tossing back more beer before ordering another. Meanwhile the girl was still chatting bubbles at Misha and he had no idea what the hell she was saying, his attention solely on Jensen now that his co-star had finally broken his stare for the first time tonight.

Early on Misha figured Jensen was just being his usual self, hating on Misha…you know…the everyday kind of stuff. It was only in the past hour, when the girl was seemingly getting closer to Misha, her hands stroking his arms, the small of his back – dangerously close to his ass and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, that Misha started to notice Jensen tensed even more, which led Misha to one conclusion.

Jensen Ackles was jealous.

And it was a glorious day when Misha finally figured this out, doing nothing but his very best to ensure this was true and play up to the girl, causing further irritation for Jensen.

It should be cruel but Misha decided it was totally justified for him to have a little fun and some mind games with Jensen, especially given the way he'd been treated by the man for the past few months, especially this weekend. Besides there was a large part of Misha that got off on it, seeing Jensen squirm was completely delicious and made him more determined.

Misha saddled up closer to the girl, resting his hand on her hip and leaning forward to whisper in her ear, watching over her shoulder as Jensen's head suddenly whipped to the side and focused in on the pair with renewed jealousy.

"It's been very nice talking to you tonight, how about one more drink before I have to leave?"

The girl pouted slightly, her pink lip-gloss shining under the lights and pulling back slightly from Misha.

"Leave? It's still early! You should come back to my room…we can continue the party there." She suggested seductively, grasping Misha's hip and pulling him firmly against her, running a manicured hand down his torso.

Immediately he felt bad for the girl, since he had zero intention of going anywhere with her and Misha realised maybe he'd been a bit of a jackass for leading her on but when he glanced over to his co-star and seen the effect her actions had on Jensen, he couldn't help but smirk and all worries disappeared instantly.

Jensen was gripping his beer bottle so tightly he was afraid it may shatter in his hand, watching the bitch pull Misha in so seductively made Jensen's skin crawl.

Before Misha could respond to the girl and tell her it was not even an option, she had her manicured hand behind his neck and pulled him down towards her lips, he could do nothing but let her drag him down until their lips met and her eager tongue pushed into his mouth. Misha muffled a noise of surprise, his eyes wide with shock and unable to keep them from sneaking a look over to his co-star once more.

Jensen's blood boiled to the extreme as he watched the two kiss and he slammed down his beer, storming off towards the men's bathroom.

Misha watched the overreaction with interest, finally pushing the girl back and away from his lips.

"I'm really sorry; I do have to leave…maybe if it was another time."

*Not likely* Misha added in his head as he watched the girls smile fade into another slightly annoying pout.

"Fine, its ok I understand completely." She said casually with a flip of her hair.

Misha frowned in confusion at her.

"Understand what?"

She smirked at him in a knowing and slight unnerving way.

"Well D'uh…you're totally into that guy who's been staring at you all night. I kinda wished it wasn't true but you can't take your eyes off him and I was putting my best moves on you too, what a God damn waste." She huffed slightly at the end of her sentence but otherwise seemed entirely bored of the situation.

Misha gaped slightly at her explanation before muttering a sorry and rushing outside to get some air, unknown to Misha that Jensen had spotted him run and was hot on his heels.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha burst through the doors and took a relieved breath of air, before it was suddenly knocked out of him a mere seconds later and the front of his body collided painfully with the side of somebody's truck.

"What the fuck" Misha spat out in shock, trying to turn his head to see his attacker but found his cheek firmly pressed against metal and his head held in place by a strong hand.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jensen hissed down Misha's ear as his eyes widened in recognition.

"What the hell are you doing Jensen, get off me you crazy bastard." Misha yelled, squirming against Jensen's grip in an unsuccessful attempt to free himself.

Jensen asked himself the very same question in his head, what the hell was he doing? This could land him up shit creek without a paddle and if he was perfectly honest with himself, Jensen had no idea where this was even leading, he was a little drunk and kind of out of control but he knew in the back of his slightly fuzzy mind where he hoped it might lead.

"You planning on going home with that blonde bitch back there huh? Really didn't think she was your thing ya know." Jensen ranted, not easing up on his hold and pressing closer into the back of Misha.

"Excuse me? I don't think it's your place or business to tell me what 'my thing' is, what the hell is it to you Ackles?" Misha barked back, giving up his squirming for the time being and wanting to hear where Jensen was going with this.

"I know she is not what you want, you don't want THAT beneath you…you'd sooner have a big fat cock jammed up your ass and you know it's true, so why fake it? Why substitute what you really want for something you don't want at all?" Jensen murmured down Misha's ear, almost seductively, his warm breath close and skating over Misha's neck, causing an involuntary shiver to pass through him and a shot of arousal that went straight to his dick.

"You're one to fucking talk, you're the worst culprit Jensen and besides I swing both ways so you have no idea what I want." Misha said calmly, taking a large gulp of air and shifting slightly as he felt his jeans tighten with the situation at hand and Jensen's forward wording, rubbing himself against the car discreetly as he shifted to gain a little friction.

Jensen ignored the comments aimed at him, he didn't want to talk about that right now when all he wanted was Misha beneath him and to let his worries fly away, getting completely and utterly lost inside the man he had pinned down.

"I know exactly what you want…" Jensen muttered, tugging on Misha's earlobe with his teeth and pressing his crotch firmly against Misha's welcoming ass.

"…you want me, you want my cock snug inside that tight little ass of yours, making you moan." Jensen whispered in stammered breaths, rubbing his hardening, denim confined cock against Misha.

"Fuck" Misha muttered in surprise, automatically rubbing back against Jensen and moaning loudly, confirming what Jensen already knew.

Jensen licked a stripe up the side of Misha's neck, loosening his hold on the man's head and continuing to rub himself against his firm ass, moaning quietly down Misha's ear. His hand moved between the car and Misha, palming his co-star's erection through his jeans and smirking when he heard Misha practically lose it, bucking into his hand moaning like a common whore.

"Fuck…is this….oh God…is this you giving in?" Misha managed to stutter out between moans.

"If me admitting that I'm jealous as hell seeing you with that girl tonight and finally saying…yes this is me, giving in…means that you go home with me right now instead of her, then yeah fuck it…I give up, I wanna fuck you so hard that you will feel it for days, I wanna see you on your knees, blue eyes staring up at me while you swallow down my dick…I want YOU." Jensen's breath was stuttered but his speech firm and confident as he continued to roll his hips against Misha, letting fingers skate along his co-stars waist before pulling him from the car and turning him around.

Misha felt the air knocked out of him once more when everything moved at lightning speed and his back was pressed against the truck, his eyes finally meeting Jensen's own lust blown orbs before their lips crashed together messily, both men moaning into each other's mouths as tongues fought for dominance.

Jensen felt that familiar feeling of his head spinning, just like the first time they kissed and he knew this is what he needed, this is what they both wanted. Misha pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily and dragging his blunt fingernails down Jensen's muscled back, loving the aroused hitch of his co-stars breath.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Take me home." Misha said with a smirk and watching as Jensen's eyes lit up with mischief, his smile bright enough that it would be potentially blinding as he dragged Misha off into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

They reached Misha's hotel room as he fumbled for the key card, Jensen's pants of hot breath skating across the back of his neck and strong, heavy hands pushing on his hips insistently, patience wearing thin.

Misha finally got the door open and they practically tumbled inside, Jensen pushed the door closed with his foot and immediately had Misha slammed harshly against the wood, lips colliding almost painfully.

Jensen moaned into his co-stars mouth, hips rutting desperately together as Jensen unbuckled Misha's belt in haste and slid the leather quickly through denim loops, tossing it to the ground.

Their lips broke apart, Misha watching Jensen carefully, eyes wide and pupils blown large with lust, his co-star pulling off Misha's jacket and Jensen's hands sliding under the material of his shirt, fingers dancing over hot skin, finally grasping at buttons and practically tearing the offending shirt in two, ridding Misha off his shirt completely as it fell to the ground.

The cool air hit Misha's now bare chest, causing him to shiver as he reached up and pulled Jensen back in for another tongue filled kiss, causing the younger man to moan as he started to rid himself of his own jacket. They pulled apart, Jensen quickly discarding his own shirt and hooking his fingers into the denim loops of Misha's jeans and pulling him backwards towards the bed with a smirk.

Misha let himself be dragged over to the bed, both men kicking off their shoes immediately as they reached the mattress and Jensen pushing his owns Jeans and boxers down in one swift movement, leaving him completely naked. Misha froze at the sight, letting his eyes wander shamelessly up and down Jensen's perfect muscled frame, eyes lingering on the hard cock which was begging for attention, much like his own.

Jensen smirked openly and confidently, not leaving Misha much time to think before he had him turned around and bent over the bed, Jensen leaning over his back, arms gripping Misha's bare sides and fingers digging into soft flesh painfully. He made sure to rub his hard dick insistently against Misha's denim clad ass, moaning openly down Misha's ear at the friction it created and relishing in the whimper from the older man.

"You're wearing way too many clothes." Jensen whispered hotly down Misha's ear.

Strong hands were suddenly on the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down with his own underwear in one quick movement, Misha's head now spinning from the rapid movements and immediately feeling the cool air hit his uncovered hard cock, feeling his co-stars bare dick now rubbing insistently against his bare ass.

It had been way too long since Misha had slept with a man, his nerves were jumping, his heart was hammering and yet his body was trembling with excitement and anticipation.

Jensen moaned freely as he rutted his cock along the cleft of Misha's ass, growing more impatient as he wrapped arms roughly around his co-stars waist and practically tossed him onto the bed face down, Jensen quickly moving to straddle Misha's ass.

"Fuck…urgh Misha." Jensen moaned loudly, pulling the older man's ass cheeks apart and rutting his cock urgently up and down the cleft of the hot tight ass beneath him, hearing Misha's gasps for breath every time the head of Jensen's leaking cock caught on the rim of his hole.

Misha was shaking with lust, pinned beneath Jensen and trying to roll his hips against the bed sheets to seek friction as the younger man held him down and effectively rutted against his ass, driving Misha completely insane. Jensen continued his thrusting, leaning down over Misha, hands pinned to the bed either side of the man and he started kissing, licking his way down Misha's spine, his thrusts more urgent as he tasted the beads of sweat forming on his co-star's back.

"Jensen shit…please…God please fuck me." Misha begged, beyond the point of shame and pushing his ass back against the hard cock that would soon be buried deep inside of him.

"Yeah…yeah...fuck yeah" Jensen stuttered, his thrusting slowing down and pulling back, inspecting Misha's hole and running his thumb over it before dipping inside slightly.

"FUCK stop teasing me you son of a bitch, just get inside of me…lube…top drawer." Misha panted out, motioning to the bedside table.

Jensen quickly got off Misha and rustled through the drawer, finding a bottle of lube with a smirk. He returned quickly, finding Misha desperate and panting, his position remained the same, face down on the bed and rolling his hips against the bed sheets for friction. Jensen gaped at the sight, feeling a renewed bout of lust shoot through him and he returned to his previous position, spreading Misha's legs and straddling his thighs.

He covered his fingers with lube, pushing a finger inside of Misha so hard that his body jolted against the bed in surprise and Jensen watched as the older man's fists gripped the bed sheets, quiet moans and pants of breath spilling from Misha's mouth.

"So fucking tight" Jensen murmured huskily, leaning down over Misha kissing his shoulder and sucking the hot flesh into his mouth, leaving a clear mark as his finger thrust inside of his co-star.

He pushed another finger in and scissoring Misha open as best he could, thrusting his fingers insistently and loving the whimpering coming from the man below him.

"That's enough, I'm ready" Misha moaned loudly, knuckles going white from gripping the bed sheets so hard.

Jensen pulled his fingers out faster than intended, hearing his co-star hiss beneath him at the loss and he quickly lubed up his aching cock, pushing the head against Misha's hole before sliding inside in one hard, rough thrust.

Both men moaned in synch loud and dirty together as Jensen filled Misha with what they both so desperately wanted.

He stilled for a moment, kissing the back of Misha's neck and gripping his waist tightly, trying to keep control so he didn't come immediately from the hot, tight clench of Misha's hole around his cock. Jensen sat up, lips leaving the skin below and looked down at the sight of Misha spread out underneath him, his head pressed into the mattress, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in concentration and trying to breathe through the mix of pain and pleasure that was filling his body. Jensen could have come from the sight alone, he finally started moving inside Misha, not being able to hold back any longer and thrusting roughly inside the man below him, hands bruising Misha's hips.

"Oh Fuck Jensen" He cried out loudly, rolling his hips against the bed and relishing in the movement before pushing his ass back on Jensen's cock and meeting his rough, needy thrusts.

Misha cried out as Jensen slammed into him roughly, one of hands now skating up Misha's sweaty back and landing on his shoulder, gripping tightly and holding on for leverage as his thrusts got faster.

"Fuck Misha…God yes…arch your back" Jensen commanded through gritted teeth, one hand on the small of his co-star's back and the other holding on tightly to his shoulder as Misha followed his command, arching his back and allowing Jensen to slide in fully.

Fireworks went off behind Misha's eyelids as Jensen filled him up, his cock buried deep as it could possibly get and hitting that magic spot inside that made Misha cry out and whimper in pleasure.

"YES FUCK….God Jensen right there." Misha moaned shamelessly.

Jensen smirked at the noises coming from his co-star, pleasure rippling through his own system, pushing hard and fast into the man below him, watching Misha's body tremble and jerk up the bed with every hard thrust, almost like a rag doll.

He could feel his own orgasm building up and judging by the tightening grip around his cock, which made Jensen moan wildly proved to him that Misha wasn't far behind.

He wrapped a strong arm around Misha's waist, pulling him up onto his knees and changing their position, Jensen thrusting wildly into the older man's tight hole and chasing his orgasm.

Misha cried out at the change of position, Jensen hitting his prostate on every hard thrust and causing him to shake with pleasure, his knees weak and if it weren't for Jensen's arm keeping him upright, Misha would have collapsed back onto the bed.

Jensen wrapped a hand loosely around Misha's throat, lightly applying pressure and increasing the intensity and pleasure of the situation as he thrust up into the heat. He rested his head on Misha's shoulder, letting eyes wander down the length of Misha's body and eyes landing on the weeping, hard cock standing upright and begging for a hand around it, so naturally Jensen complied, letting his hand slide from Misha's waist and down to his thick cock, gripping it tightly.

Misha jerked as Jensen took hold of his cock and started moving his hand rapidly in time with his thrusts, sending Misha over the edge with a cry and spilling his cum over Jensen's fists.

The sight of Misha coming apart sent Jensen spiralling into his own orgasm and with one final thrust he came with a loud moan, filling Misha with his cum. Misha moaned feeling Jensen fill him up inside, the younger man still thrusting in and out of him slowly riding out the aftershock of his orgasm, hitting Misha's over sensitive prostate once more and causing him to tremble in Jensen's arms.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Jensen pulling out of Misha and hearing the man below him hiss with sensitivity, rolling onto his back with Jensen beside him.

Jensen's muscles ached like hell, he lay on his back trying to catch his breath, sweat trickling down his satisfied body and staring at the ceiling. Misha was in a similar state beside him, the dull ache spreading through his ass and wincing as he felt Jensen's cum trickle slowly out of his abused hole.

They lay like that for a mere moment before Jensen was sitting upright, his muscles protesting at the movement but his mind buzzing from what had just happened and yet again, all he wanted to do was get out.

Misha watched Jensen as he wiped his cum covered hand on the bed sheet with a frown and stood up quickly, looking around for his jeans. He couldn't help the roll of his eyes watching Jensen's panic set in and Misha propped himself up on his elbows.

"Would you just quit being a dick for one night and lie back down?" Misha said firmly, in a harsh tone, not expecting Jensen to listen.

Much to his surprise Jensen stopped his rapid movements, standing there naked and staring into thin air like it held the answers, suddenly his emerald eyes landed on Misha with a softness that stunned Misha into silence and Jensen nodded slowly before lying back down on the bed beside his co-star and staring up at the ceiling once more, silence filling the room.

Shocked didn't cover it, Misha was expecting Jensen to ignore him and leave but much to his surprise he actually listened, lying back down in the bed.

"Thank you" Misha mumbled, lying back down himself.

Jensen still wanted to bolt.

Why? Because for Jensen it was easier that way, he wouldn't have to answer questions he actually didn't have the answer to or face the morning after, risk getting caught or having to look into Misha's puppy dog eyes and explain why this thing between them shouldn't be happening at all.

Weirdly Jensen found himself following Misha's command and lying next to the other man, not knowing what to do. He expected questions to come…but they never did.

Misha knew better at this point, one word from him and Jensen would be out of that door, he didn't want that.

He turned on his side to face Jensen, whose eyes were still glued to the ceiling; Misha shuffled closer to Jensen and reached out a hand to rest on his chest, feeling the younger man jump at the touch.

"You just fucked the life out of me…why so jumpy now?" Misha muttered quietly, watching his own hand as it rubbed over Jensen's chest slowly.

Jensen finally looked to the side and met Misha's eyes with his own determined ones.

"I don't cuddle." He said clearly, his voice fucked out and husky like Dean's.

Misha smirked, leaning in closely watching as Jensen's eyes followed him warily and he kissed the available patch of skin on Jensen's shoulder, feeling the tension slowly lift from his co-stars body. Misha continuing his trail of kisses from shoulder to neck, licking and sucking at the hot skin, working his way across Jensen's firm jaw line and finally hovering over the younger man who looked up at him with what could only be described as awe.

Jensen finally let himself smile as he threaded his fingers through Misha's bed hair and pulled into down into a hot, wet kiss.

They made out for what appeared to be an eternity in Jensen's head, sucking Misha's bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at the skin, tongues dancing together as though they were meant to this whole time. When they finally broke apart, Misha simply smiled at him before rolling onto his back and letting sleep take over.

Jensen wasn't far behind, he watched Misha for a while before returning his eyes to the ceiling and for the first time in a long time, his mind was blank with no worries, no concerns, no hatred…he was just…content.

And that's how Jensen fell asleep, beside the man he had hated for far too long and for no good reason.


	15. Chapter 15

Jensen was the first to wake up.

He felt disorientated for a moment, feeling a dip in the bed beside him and heat radiating from another body, not quite touching but very close. Jensen blinked a few times, rubbing a hand down his face before turning his head to the side and seeing Misha's face up close, his breath even and eyes closed peacefully deep in sleep.

Last night rushed back to him in one giant swoop and Jensen's heart skipped a beat at the sight beside him, he expected to feel regret, to feel scared, for everything in the harsh light of day to seem wrong and half expecting himself to haul ass, get out of there while Misha was sleeping.

He couldn't move, his body frozen in place and wanting nothing more than to lie here all day, simply watching Misha sleep. The man beside him was someone he'd spent months hating; Jensen knew exactly what spurred his actions and he felt nothing but guilt, eating him from the inside out. Misha didn't deserve any of what Jensen had dished out and continued to dish out, he was a good man.

And yet Jensen still couldn't wrap his head around this, whatever THIS was that they were currently doing.

Jensen forced his own body to move, sliding quietly out sideways out of the bed and searching for his clothes.

Misha stirred, blinking sleepily and stretching out the aches that still wracked his body from the night before, he blindly reached out to his left hand side to find the bed empty. He quickly sat up, noticing a very naked Jensen bent over and collecting his clothes from the floor.

He felt a pang in his heart, knowing Jensen was hoping to sneak out before Misha woke up and that little glimmer of hope that flickered within him the night before when Jensen actually stayed the night, suddenly died out and Misha cursed himself, he should have known.

"I'd say that's a nice view to wake up to, if I didn't think you were running out on me." Misha deadpanned, watching as Jensen spun around so fast he nearly stumbled in surprise.

He was going to leave, that's what Jensen had decided no matter how cruel or selfish it seemed and he figured that was the best option available to both of them.

But when he turned to see Misha lying in bed, his naked body half covered by thin sheets, his hair sticking up in a perfect example of bed hair and big blue sleepy eyes blinking up at him with a knowing look, Jensen suddenly dropped all his worries and wondered what the hell he was running from.

Without saying a word, Jensen placed his clothes on the chair and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm gonna get a shower…"

Misha nodded sadly and was about to lie back down, avoiding the tension.

"…do you wanna join me?"

Misha's head shot back up in shock, his eyes wide and surprised as he seen the genuine smile appear across Jensen's face.

He couldn't help but smile in return and almost tripped over his own feet in a race to get out of the bed, rushing towards Jensen who chuckled at Misha's urgency.

No more words were exchanged; Jensen simply took Misha's hand and led him into the bathroom, firmly closing the door behind them.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Both men stepped under the hot spray of the shower, Jensen immediately crowding Misha and reaching behind him to take hold of the shower cream, pouring a generous amount into his hands, Misha's curious blue eyes following every movement Jensen made.

He smiled, just a slight tug of his lips and run his soapy hands down Misha's back, pulling him close and allowing their bodies to fully collide. Jensen ran his hands over his co-star's firm ass, dipping soapy fingers into the cleft and rubbing over Misha's hole, causing the other man to moan and buck wildly into Jensen's body, their cocks growing harder by the second as they bumped against one another.

Jensen moved his hands around to Misha's front, running them torturously over his chest, over hard nipples soaping up the skin as he rubbed insistently and listening to the small gasps of pleasure from Misha, which were like music to his ears.

"Mmm Jensen" Misha mumbled, a small gasp escaping his lips and trembling from the sheer intimacy of the younger man washing his body slowly, the warm water beating down on his back.

"I got you" Jensen muttered quietly into Misha's ear, running one soapy hand towards his co-stars now rock solid cock and grasping it firmly.

Misha clung onto Jensen for dear life, gripping his biceps in order to stay upright while Jensen jerked him off slowly and moaning quietly against his neck. Jensen smiled against Misha's hair, relishing every little gasp and moan, his hand moving more rapidly on Misha's cock.

"Fuck" Misha moaned loudly, chasing his orgasm as Jensen moved his fist at a now speedy pace.

"Come on Mish I want to see you, come for me." Jensen whispered down his ear and almost on command Misha came over Jensen's fist with a sob, the water immediately washing away the evidence as he slumped against Jensen.

He pulled back from his daze, glancing down and noticing Jensen's still hard cock, reaching out to return the favour only to have his hand pushed away.

"Don't…leave it, I'm fine." Jensen said with a small smile, pushing his co-star back and Misha looked up at Jensen in confusion.

"But…"

"No its fine really, let's just finish up. We have a flight to catch in a few hours." Jensen said firmly, a tight lipped smile on his face.

Misha frowned further in confusion but nodded none the less and they spent the remainder of their shower in silence, washing each other down and both of them trying their best to ignore Jensen's clear arousal.

Jensen ignored Misha's confusion because even though he'd never say it out loud, this wasn't about him or getting himself off, it was for Misha. He hoped it would begin to make up for the hurt he'd caused and it was the least Misha deserved, although Jensen still unsure of what exactly this was and where this would lead, right now it was just sex and Jensen still felt incredibly reluctant to make it anything more and even more reluctant to tell a single soul, yet deep down he kind of wished he could.

Now they were in too deep, Jensen figured if he had walked out, things would have continued the way they had been previously and he wasn't sure he wanted that anymore, even if it was the easier, less complicated option.

But what he did know was this thing between them was now their dirty little secret and he was heading down a long winding, potentially dangerous road.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared frowned in utter bewilderment as Jensen and Misha made their way towards him, cases in tow.

"Ummm hey guys…you guys…together, why….why are you together?" Jared asked confused and pointing between the two.

Jensen tensed at the accusation, feeling words die in his throat for an explanation.

Misha noticed Jensen's discomfort suddenly and while they hadn't discussed this, any of it actually, Misha knew that Jensen wouldn't want this coming out just yet, not until they had chance to talk properly at least about what THIS was.

"We're just being civil; I thought that's what you wanted?" Misha said casually, shrugging one shoulder and brushing past both men to head for the reception, not waiting for Jared's reply.

Jensen shrugged in response, watching as Jared gaped between the two.

"Yeah what he said."

"Don't get me wrong…that's great but I'm just a little confused…you were really annoyed last night when you left the bar." Jared asked with a pointedly raised eyebrow, questioning Jensen and causing the man to tense again.

"I was drunk, whatever…I'm not saying I like the guy but we're dealing alright…jeez what's with the twenty questions." Jensen rambled, putting on his best moody voice knowing Jared would back off at the mere sound of it.

Jared held his hands up in defence and shook his head.

"Alright, I'll shut up…I'm glad you two are talking anyway." Jared said with a smile, clapping Jensen on the shoulder.

Jensen rolled his eyes and joined Misha at reception to check out.

"Umm thanks for not saying anything" Jensen mumbled quietly and nervously as he reached Misha's side.

His co-star turned his head to study Jensen's face and nodded with a small smile.

"I figured you wouldn't want me to after the first encounter and you threatening to kill me and all…"

Jensen ducked his head in slight embarrassment at the memory; jeez he really was an asshole sometimes.

"Sorry." He muttered, refusing to meet Misha's eyes.

"…its fine…look last night was…pretty fucking incredible, you and I both know that won't be the last time we do that…" Misha continued quietly, a slight smirk on his face and winking at Jensen, who caught it just as he lifted his head, feeling a shiver wrack his body from the tiniest action.

"…but you know I'm going to question you at some point right? This whole thing is really fucked up, you have mixed emotions and so much confusion in that noggin of yours and I'm…maybe a stupid idiot for letting you drag me into this…but I can't help it, last night was one of the hottest nights of my life and I will never forget it. We will talk this out Jensen, whether you like it or not…but for now, I can tell you're still as confused as I am and well…I'm backing off…but only for the time being, right?"

Jensen finally met Misha's eyes, staring at the older man with complete relief and nodding in agreement, still not finding his words so he simply settled for a quiet thank you and a smile, which Misha happily returned.

"Alright, I guess that's us checked out, homeward bound." Misha said loudly, clapping his hands together with a smile and patting Jared on the shoulder as they headed out of the convention hotel, ready for their journey home and Jensen following his co-stars with a smile.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hey man, do you want me to sit in the middle?" Jared offered, still feeling a little bad for making Jensen sit next to Misha on their airplane journey to the con.

Jensen brushed it off, shaking his head as Misha took the window seat on the plane.

"Nah its cool man, I don't mind." Jensen replied casually, taking the middle seat next to Misha who pushed down his own smile and pretended not to notice.

Jared raised his eyebrow, the look on his face almost comedic as he watched the two sit together in what only could be described as harmony.

"Huh"

"You gonna take your seat sometime today or…" Jensen said, waving his hand at a still gaping Jared, shaking him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah, sorry…just…this will take some getting used to."

Jared took his aisle seat beside Jensen and smiled to himself, watching as Misha gazed out of the window on take-off.

"Maybe this weekend has been a good thing for both of you." Jared whispered to Jensen.

"Yeah I guess so; we'll see how things work out at home." Jensen answered with a tight lipped smile and faced the seat ahead of him as they plane took off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

About midway through their flight, Jared was sound asleep snoring next to Jensen, who in turn had headphones shoved in his ears watching re-runs of Friends on the small TV screen and Misha, well he had other plans.

Jensen felt Misha's hand land on his knee, giving it a firm squeeze and he whipped his head to the side, seeing his co-star's almost innocent smile as he ran his hand slowly up Jensen's inner thigh, squeezing along the way until he reached the bulge in Jensen's confined jeans and running his fingertips slowly over the younger man's denim clad dick.

"Fuck…what are you doing? Jared is right there." Jensen held back his moan, whispering to Misha who was now palming Jensen's cock through his jeans.

"Jared is asleep and if you manage to keep the moans to a minimum, I'm hoping to return the very hot favour you did for me in the shower this morning." He said quietly, smirking at his co-star and continuing his assault on Jensen.

"Oh God…this is…this is too risky Misha, we can't." Jensen whispered between quiet moans, biting down on his lip to silence himself.

Misha unbuckled his seat belt and turned fully to Jensen, popping the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper before dipping his hand inside the V shape, past Jensen's boxers and fisting his cock tightly.

Jensen moaned a little too loudly, his own fist immediately shooting up to his mouth and biting down to silence his moaning as Misha jerked him off in the middle of a crowded airplane.

"Come on Jensen…live a little." Misha whispered hot and heavy down Jensen's ear, sucking on his ear lobe for effect that left Jensen shivering wildly at the touches.

He caught Misha's eye and nodded in agreement, feeling particularly sensitive after being left with a case of blue balls this morning.

Jensen knew he wouldn't last long as Misha's talented hand worked him as best he could to full hardness in his confined denim, twisting and gripping in all the right ways, pre-come oozing at the tip. Misha gasped quietly at the sight of Jensen, head thrown back against the seat and biting down on his fist.

Misha quickly reached down to grab an airplane blanket, throwing it across Jensen's lap and his co-star's head shot up in confusion, suddenly realising what was happening when Misha released his hard cock from the confines of his jeans, now only hidden with a single, thin blanket.

The risk of being caught seemed to make Jensen even more turned on, he watched as Misha's hand moved under the blanket, jerking him off in fluid movements and feeling his co-star's talented fingers swipe up the pre-come and spread it down his cock.

"Fuck Misha" Jensen murmured quietly, lost in the throes of pleasure.

"Maybe later big boy." Misha said with a chuckle, his hand moving more urgently on Jensen's cock and bringing him closer to breaking point.

Jensen threw his head back once more, biting on his bottom lip so hard that he swore he could taste blood and his orgasm approaching at a frightening speed.

He glanced around, eyes landing on people in their seats completely unaware and air stewards on the opposite aisle walking up and down offering drinks, realising this was a dangerous situation but fuck it was exciting. Jensen's eyes finally landed on Jared, checking he was still asleep before his eyes finally met Misha's lust blown ones and he smirked, leaning into Jensen, whispering one simple word that sent Jensen over the edge.

"Come."

And he did, hot and heavy over his own cock and Misha's fist, as movements slowed down working Jensen through his orgasm and he came down from a pretty epic high.

Finally Misha's hand released Jensen's cock and the younger man slumped back in his seat breathing heavily, rolling his head to one side in time to see Misha licking his fingers clean of Jensen's cum.

"Holy shit that should be illegal" Jensen muttered, watching Misha's long fingers disappear into his mouth and sucking with a satisfied sound, Jensen's now soft cock giving an interested twitch at the sight.

Misha finished his personal cleaning and reached for a tissue with a smile, handing it to Jensen to clean up the rest and tuck himself back into his jeans.

Once Jensen was clean, everything back in place and the slightly soiled blanket discarded on the floor, pushed under the seat. He turned to Misha with a satisfied smile of his own.

"I know we didn't exactly have sex in the bathroom but…does this mean we kinda joined the mile high club?"

Misha snorted a laugh at the comment and half shrugged in response.

"If you want to think of it that way then sure…we're officially in the mile high club." Misha said with a chuckle.

"Who's in the mile high club?" Jared asked with a yawn, catching the end of Misha's sentence as he stirred beside Jensen from his long sleep.

Jensen jumped at the sound of Jared's voice, his heart hammering for a moment and fearing he had caught them or at least caught what they said.

"Umm just some couple we seen disappear into the bathroom a little while ago." Jensen said quickly, a lame excuse but Jared was still half asleep that he simply bought it with a nod of his head.

Misha mockingly wiped his forehead in relief and smirked at Jensen, who gave him a knowing look which screamed 'that was way too close'.

The rest of their flight back to Vancouver went smoothly, although when Misha got up to go the bathroom at one point Jensen had seriously considered following and making their club initiation official but thought better of it.

Misha was right about one thing, it definitely wasn't the last time that he and Jensen would be doing this, that was guaranteed.


End file.
